Hiei's so called life?
by tiny teeth
Summary: Yes, yes I know everyone loves Hiei but what if your favorite little fire demon didn't have his pet dragon tracing his arm or any demonic ablities. What if he was just a fifteen year old boy? Would you still love him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- YYH is not mine, none of it this is completely AU. Everyone is human. Most character will be in it as I see fit but the main ones shall have a box-seat ticket.

**_BEEP_**

**_BEEP_**

**_BEEP_**

**_BEEP_**

The alarm has been going off for the last ten minutes, of course I heard it when it went off I just didn't feel like turning it off. Plus after a while the sound drowns out into the background and is rather comforting in a technological sort of way. I roll over on to my back and let the monotonic lullaby push me back into another seven minutes of slumber.

"God! Get up and turn that thing off, Hiei," my sister shouts from the bathroom, before she chucks a small decorative soap ball at me. My palm flashes outward, catching the soap ball just before it hits my head. So much for my seven more minute.

"Why, you won't be done primping for at least another fifteen minutes, so shut the door and ignore it." I say with a huff as I flop back down dropping the projectile on to the floor.

"It is annoying." She yells back with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Yes it is annoying unlike a sister who wake you up so you can have the pleasure of watching her get ready, because sleeping until the bathroom is free is one of the deadly sin right there between gluttony and envy.

" Damn, I am awake now." I curse getting out of bed and stroll over to my closet. I fling it open step back and gaze inside.

"Hmm black, jet black or ebony. My, my my so many choices Hiei" my sister mocks from behind me.

I spin around and with a huge smile on my face place a finger on each cheek, "Hmm, annoying, grating, or hemriodal. My my my Yu so many sisterly modes." I say in high pitch pseudo happy voice.Believe you me I truly adore my sister, nothing and no one means more to me then her but sometimes she just,"Agrghh" I shudder aloud.

I am back to the task at hand pick out what to wear, I would giggle at the fact she is right my wardrobe is a bit on the dark side, but childish tittering is not my style. I shrug shove my hands in and pull something from the top rack and something from the hanging bar. Not that I am a underwear folding neat freak, I just find it saves a lot more time if you hang all of your pants on the bar and place your folded shirts on the shelf above it. I toss my choices over my shoulder and on to my bed not giving them a second thought.

"Are you finished yet Yu?" I calmly ask walking towards the bathroom that adjoins both of our rooms. The bathroom is like a portal. On one side is her room. Her room is like sunshine enclosed with in four walls, my room the shadow it casts.

"Not yet." she says turning back to the mirror.

"Well I suggest you keep looking in the other direction cause I got to take a piss, now." I warn her before I pull down my pants and proceed to do so. After a barrage of how disgusting I am she retreats to her own room and slams the door. I let my shorts fall to the floor, wade through the jungle of girl necessities, and turned on the shower.

"Oh joy another day officially beings." I say as I let the hot water wash away the sleep from me. I lean back against the cool tiles and slide down to the basin. The water drops splash forcefully upon my face, chest and stomach. I am lost in the study of how a single drop hits the skin dimpling it slightly then breaks into smaller drops of water as it arcs away from the centrally located first drop.

"Hiei we got ten minutes to get out of here or we will be late" My sister calls to me.

Well, so much for bathroom science with Hiei I think as I stand back up, turn off the shower and step out. Looking into the mirror I had recently wiped the steam from, I attempt to comb my hair down. Even before the mirror is steamed over again I can see sections of my hair spring right back up again.Themission was to befriend gravity and tame my hair. Mission failed. Fed up wit the whole thing I shake my head vigorously flinging the excess water everywhere. Perfect. If I can't make it stay down at least I can make it stay up, I rub some of Yukina's wet set mouse through it to make sure it stays.

"Hiei, come on I am not going to be late for our first day." Yukina complains as she walks back up stair to get me.

I rub the towel briskly over my body drying in record time. I walk into to my bedroom and begin to gather the outfit I chucked over my shoulder earlier. I really should have looked at the outfit I had recklessly picked out. Oh well I muse as I step into it. She practically busts down my door.

"Hiei let's…" her words fail to come out once she see what I am wearing. "….go?" I grab my bag and stroll off past her. "Hiei, must you always make life so…"

"Interesting" I say adjusting my belt to the last hole and rechecking the lace hooks of my boots.

"Good bye, father." she says gives the man a kiss and a bow.

"Good bye sir." I say grabbing something to eat I porously walk in front of him just to see what he does. He is not our real father he is a million times better than that twisted bastard, but I am hungry and we are late and my mind does not want to play the 'Fuck you father game.'

"Umm…." I happen to catch his expression. One eyebrow was cocked and his head was tilted to the side. His mouth opens again to say something but quickly closes it as his hand reaches to back of his head. He slowly shakes his head and smiles. "That boy is something else." I hear him declare as we step out the door.

The walk to school was uneventful minus the couple of stares and hushed comments made. All which made my sister either walk a bit faster or want to hide. We finally make it. My legs are killing me; I make a mental note to my self about longer side slits. I know I am not he tallest person hell who am I kidding the only person I am taller than is Yu and grandma Genkai.

"Sakuinun Middle" my sister says looking up at the sign arching over the gateway to the large brick building. " Impressive isn't it Hiei?"

I say nothing. I shrug my shoulder and through the gate. A school is a school it has: teachers, books, and… "Watch it pint-size" gruffs a boy as he bumps in to me, interrupting my thoughts but emphasizing my next point.

"And far to many idiots." I call out to the back of the orange haired Neanderthal.

We are standing the hallway I can hear the teacher introduce us like we were some type of celebrity. We both walk in I whisper dryly to Yu, "What, no intro music?" She immediately starts to giggle. I on the other hand having a reputation to set and when a better time then the present keeps a stoic look on my face.

"Class this is Hiei Ja…." but before she could finish I had already walked past her and sat in a seat as far back as possible next to a dark haired boy, who looks as if he is trying to figure out how in the hell he got stuck in class and the what is best way to get out. He looks over at my and give me a half smile, his brown eyes are completely untamed. I correct myself he isn't looking for the best way just the quickest.

"Hey." I say with a quick head nod. I pull out my notebook and start writing. The teacher is allowed to finish Yu's introductions. I never even look up but I am sure my sister is nothing but smiles, overly polite bows and a stream of thank you. I can hear the teacher's tone change as she resumes her regularly scheduled program, as Yu sits happily in her appointed seat. The words simply drift past me. I figure since Yu is in my class she can take note for me and I can copy them later. I put my head down and think of class no more.

"Hey" the dark haired kid calls me at last I think it is him I didn't see anyone close enough to bother me beside him so can safely deduce that…

"Psst. Hey new kid." he calls again this time with more bit urgency. Why do people always have to talk to you as soon as you try to sleep? I don't even open my eyes.

BANG.

"Young man, if you don't mind it would be nice of you could at least pretend that you are here to learn." The teacher exclaims after she slams her ruler on the desk right in front of my nose. I sit-up completely startled. I snatch the ruler from the teacher hands, stand up, spin around and aim it directly at her throat. It wasn't until I heard a small whimper did I realize what I had done.

"I …I…." I attempt to apologize but the right words aren't coming. I drop the ruler as if it had turned into a venomous serpent. Ashamed of what just happened I shake my head and quickly walk out of class. Yu's eyes and mine meet for a second. Her sorrow is more than apparent.

"Hiei." the teacher calls her voice is mixed emotions surprisingly the most evident is sadness.

I quicken my pace. I have to get out of there. I have to escape those eyes. I hide myself and wished the day to be over. My wish cam in the e form of slumber, uneasy tormented slumber but slumber none the less. As I awoke I could feel the dried tears pulling my skin and the faint smell of… "Cinnamon." I mumble. Blinking radically trying to bring my mind back to the real world.

"You do know, you have been sleeping down here of over two hours." a soft voice beckons.

I open my eyes and see staring back at me the brightest most hypnotic green eyes I have ever seen on a human. I slowly feel myself getting lost in a trance.

"Do you always cry when you sleep?" He asks as his warm finger brushes against my cheek finding the only still moist tear trail.

"Do you always invade other people personal space?" I answer back with a slight sneer.

He sighs as rises to his feet to walk away, "Lunch is soon" he calls back then adds, "Please join us."

The bell rings. I do not join them.

"I don't understand he just I don't know snapped." A familiar female voice sadly bounces off the walls of the stairwell.

On second thought lunch would be good I rationalize not really wanting to face my teacher just yet.

I walk in and in the see of dark hair red most defiantly stands out. I sigh and head on over to the beckon. Either he has spies working for him or he has a very high sixth sense cause before I could clear my throat to announce my arrival. He already telling me he is glad I could make it. I sit down. He smiles. He smiles far too much.

"What does it matter?" our dark hair lunch mate, whom looks extremely familiar ask.

"Pride matters. " exclaims an orange haired one.

Before the debates heats up any more cool heads must prevail. The green-eyed boy clears his throat and like magic silence. He smile again, I want to kick him, just to see if he would smile. "This is…" he starts but before he can get to my name.

"The ninja boy from our class I was telling you about." The brown-haired boy exclaimed wild eyes beaming playfully.

"Aw, you already have a nick name for him, and I waned to call him kitten." A soft alto sings from my right. Each word laced with the intoxicating aroma of cinnamon. After I come out of my spice induced stupor I am taking back by the fact they even had nickname for me, since I hadn't even said they could call me anything other than my given name, but kitten is pushing it way to far.

"My name is Hiei." I state before any more outrageous nicknames come to surface. The other introduce them self accordingly. Yusuke Uremeshi. Kazuma Kuwabara. Shuichi Minamino Yea, I have friends I somberly think to myself. One looks as if he is about ot kick someones ass for sneezing to loudly. The one next to me smiles to damn much and...

"Hey, your that peep squeak I ran over this morning." Kuwabara exclaims proudly once again interupting my thoughts.

Yep, and that one is a fucking idiot.


	2. Concerto of silence

**_Disclaimers- YYH is not mine_**.

The early evening air is cool as it nibbles on my bare skin. I hear my sister calling me but I chose not to answer she really doesn't want anything she's just looking for some company and thinks I need some as well. After a week of certain individuals who made it their life's mission to make me have friends and I quote, "Like it damn it," a bit of solitude is much needed. I lay back placing my hands behind my head the roughness of the tiles irritate my arms and hands some but it is not enough to make me leave my roof top sanctuary. I stare up at the stars and let my thoughts and worries drift off towards them wishing I could follow.

"I wish I wasn't so…cold."

"Hiei, I know you are up there."

"Incoming." I mumble, as a rock suddenly appears floating in the air above me before it plummets targeting my personage. "Damn, Yu. What is it, 'Throw shit at Hiei week'." I say getting up looking over the edge of the roof down at her. She is standing in the back yard with her hands on her hips. Her unnatural blue hair almost looks as if she was born with it the way it shimmers in the moonlight.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" she scolds

"Sorry." I reply with more sadness in my voice then I wanted. I jump down landing in a squatting position then straighten up in front of her. She grabs me and hugs me not a quick hug you give your sibling when you are force to when parents make you apologize for some stupid argument but a real one. I rest my cheek against the top of her forehead and breathe her in. Nothing matters, as long as you stayed safe.

"Your too thin you need to eat more"

So much for that after school special moment, "Your too short you really need to grow a bit more."

"Punk"

"Pre-Madonna." She laughs and puts her arm around my waist. I smile ok it was more of a smirk but hey.

Dinner was good and it did exactly what it was suppose to do. I stand up and flush the toilet and wash my hands. I decide to take a bath before going to bed. I pug the tub and crank the hot water adding a bit of cold to reduce the chance of three degree burns smooth skin good blistered and peeling skin not good. The tub starts to fill up.

"Where is it?" I ask myself or that fly on the wall peeping my naked form.

I kneel down open the cabinets. Rummaging through the junk crammed underneath the sink I weave me hand to the back and pull out a large cardboard box. On it is a lady relaxing in a tub, behind her is a water fall. I sprinkle the contents into the tub under the running water. The flake turn into a thick white foam turning the placid water into a billowing cloud. I turn off the water and slip in lean back against the cold tiles.

"Aeee" I squeak losing all of the days earned brooding points, thankfully my family is downstairs out of hearing range.

I hop out grab an inflatable pillow, which belongs to my sister, not me, get back in the water place the pillow between myself and the cold, cold tiles and let out a sigh. The bubbles cling to my wet skin as I slip deeper into the water cocoon. Music is playing in the background. I guess I forgot to turn off my stereo. The program I usually listen to is no longer on, presently a quick lively salsa tune dances out of my speakers. A lady's voice thick with accent marks the end of the program. The low monotone yet soothing voice of a gentleman pours out like honey. His words are lost behind the first few bars of music. Now the somber low hum of a cello whispers its secrets to me, the longer I listen the more I realize its secrets are my own. I close my eyes. Violins join in trying to console it. They attempt to be bubbly changing their tempo to a quicker one but soon it slows matching the mood of the cello. A breath hitches in my chest. Each instrument enters trying to cheer up the cello they all fail. The lone string instrument plays quietly to itself until silence. The music stops but I now I can hear her voice.

"Smile I love you and will always here." She left me. I stopped smiling.

I slip under the water and watch the remaining bubbles float above me until the plastic back of the inflatable pillow splash into the water popping the few remaining bubbles. I sit up blink a couple of time trying to reduce the slight burning feeling in my eyes. I pull the plug out with my toe and let the water drain. The cool air dances on my gradually exposing skin. My limb began to get heavy as the water level became lower and lower until the back of my thighs hit the bottom and my back arches uncomfortably. I stand up in the empty tub and step out. I grab my black robe and wrap around my still damp air-dried body. I walk into my dark room maneuvering around the furniture pull back the sheets let me robe fall to the floor. I crawl into bed and wait for another day to come without her.

The phone rings dragging me out of my restless slumber. The calm voice of my uncle ends the shrill ringing of the phone. I glance at the clock, nine forty five. It is he. The change in tone and inflections of his voice tell me I am right. The long pause of silence, no movement, no words tell me I am right. The carefully placed foot ascending the wooden stair as if each step needed to be a well thought out process tells me I am right. The deep sigh before he turn the handle tells me I am right. The way his voice shakes when calls my name tells me I am right.

"Um, son, ah Hiei that, that was your father on the phone."

"I know"

"He wants you to come and see him."

"I know."

He nods and shuts the door.


	3. Father, O'Father

_**Disclaimer- YYH not mine.**_

Black jeans, white tee shirt and a black thermal long sleeve don my rest less form. My fingers drummed non-stop on the armrest. The other hand is in my mouth or should I say the thumbnail is. I really am regretting painting my nails right now cause finger nail polish has a wickedly bad taste. I wipe my tongue on the back of my sleeve removing the chips of polish but replacing them with lint, yum. We pass the 120miles road marker, only 20 more miles to go my stomach turns at the thought. I lean my chair back and watch the sky. An endless group of black industrial lines undulate in front of my window. Up and down up and down climaxing at the tops of tattered, and tapered wooden pole then curving down only to rise again to the next wooden structure. My breathing starts to match the motion of the old power lines. My eyes begin to get heavy once more I am such the baby, give me a warm car and I am sleeping in less then a 20 minutes. Well at least I would have been.

"Why?"

I open my mouth to answer but nothing comes to mind so I remain quiet and stare out of the window. Why am I going to see him after all these years? The sound of gravel crushes and flicks tapping n the under side of the car's chasse as we drove along. We are here. He pulls into a parking spot and turns off the engine. My heart is pounding I can't steady my breathing. I draw my legs up to my chest and hug them.

"I…I don't know" I whisper barely recognizing my own voice.

A warm hand rests on my shoulder. I steal myself, regaining my icy composure, uncurl myself and open the car door. I step out of the car the bright sun and the beautifully painted sky are ironic. I squint to see the plain structured fortress of a building looming in the open field. The twenty - five foot high hurricane fence is ornamented with shiny razor sharp looping barbed wire. I strolled down the path. Each step brings my closer to him closer to the one man who could break me. My father

"ID please." A rather large man asks holding his hand out.

My uncle immediately hands the testosterone smelling man our identification cards. I shove my hands into my pockets and wait for the affirmative to enter the building. Mr. Burly nods gives back the cards and buzzes us in. Check point one is successfully completed. The clicking of my uncles shoes echo through the hall. Each clack, click, clack resonates in the empty pale blue painted cinderblock, light gray specked tile hallway. At the end is a long table sitting in the middle of it was a lone officer, he was one the small side, still bigger than I but at least I wouldn't feel like a three year old standing next to him. He smiles as we approach him. His smile is beautiful but so ill placed in here it seems sadistic. Sliding the clipboard toward us he then fumbles for a pen. Patting both of his breast pockets, standing up checking his back pockets and finally his two front pockets, with a sigh he apologizes saying something about just having a pen a couple of minutes ago. My uncle has already found his own pen wrote in our name and replaced the clipboard back to its original spot and an extra pen for the next visitor, all before the young officer can finish his spewing.

"Um, thank you sir." he says with another smile reminding me greatly of certain redhead. He stands up and side steps to a plastic basket. "If you could please place all metal objects into this basket."

I have a couple of piercing so this might take awhile. I start with the cuff on the top of my ear but before I can remove it he stops me.

"No no don't worry about that, or any others you might have" He looks at me mentally counting. I open my mouth and let my tongue loll out; he adds that to his count. I lift my shirts and show my belly button. Long story short Yu wanted to get her belly button pierced but was afraid it would hurt, everyone said it hurt a bit but she trusted only me so I had to do it so I could tell her how it felt. All in the name of love. My uncle shakes his head placing his watch, school ring, his and his deceased wife's wedding bands, and loose change into the basket next to my silver dragon engraved necklace. We both step over to an open area and raise our arms out. The black wand wanders over our bodies with a little too much familiarity than I am used to. I rise up on my toes because I do believe Mr. Smiley forgot I am only five foot three inches and my inseam is definatly not thirty-eight inches. He is lot more careful with my chaperone.

The door unlocks and we walk through. I look around the place there is a coke machine next to a snack machine on the far wall facing us. A cozy little couch and love seat set in a corner flanked by fake plants in the corner on the wall we are standing. A large ceiling mounted television hung precariously above. I am nudged out of my little daydream. I follow the outstretch arm and finger to a lone figure seating a one of the tables.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nod not able to find my voice once more actually, I am more afraid of how my voice would sound. I shove my pockets into my pockets take a deep breath, shake the fear from my soul and walk over. I pull out a chair and sit down directly across from him. His jet-black hair cascades down his back flowing majestically over his shoulders. His pale face make his violet eyes pop out his dark line thin practically arch less eyebrows intensifies they whole effect. He stares me down I try my very hardest not to look away but my eyes divert downward. He laughs knowing he has won that round. I glare at him, he response with a raise eyebrow taking my challenge and raising the stakes a bit. I blink but maintain eye contact.

"Son" A word that word usually bring joy and happiness to the received bring nothing but hate and resentment when ever he says it so much I can't even stand the word itself.

"Karusu" I reply. No sir, no mister, not title and last name he does not deserve any of theses things. He sure in hell does not deserve to be called father.

"How are you doing in school?"

"Fine." This is beyond stupid.

"Make any new friends."

"No."

"Hmm, won't young Uremeshi be upset when he visits his father here and finds out you are not really his friend?" I guess my expression fuels him. "Small small world isn't it."

"Hn" I say regaining my iciness once more.

"Of course he is pale in to comparison as that red head you all are so chummy with." My face does not fault. " Hmm what is his name again?" I pray for a second he is bluffing then I pray he can't remember. " Ah, yes Shuichi." I see my prayers are still being answered in their order of importance. "Speaking of hair what in the world has little Yuyu done with her hair. Blue if all color why blue, but I must say it looks say it look rather nice in the moonlight."

My mouth gaps open, "How…." I shudder.

"My dear boy, just because I am lock up behind these bars doesn't mean I am not a part of your lives." he places a cool hand on top of mine, I cant move my hand. I can't move. His first finger sweeps back and forth over my wrist. "Honestly, Hiei in here all I have to do is to think about you." He stands up releasing my hand. He places his hand on my chin and tilts my head upward, "but don't worry little boy I will be home soon." he kisses my forehead and walks away.

He stops five paces away reaches into his pocket and pulls out something and places face down on the table in front of me.

"What is this?" I tempt to growl but it comes out as threaten as a whelps bark

He is amused by my failed attempts and doesn't even answers. He dismissingly waves me off with an over the shoulder wave not even looking back. I pick up the picture. It was a picture of Yukina and I hugging. It was taken only a few day earlier.

"No" I whisper.

The picture floats down to the ground settling in the dust moments before a single tear splashes upon it.


	4. Bring me back to life

The sun bares its teeth as it tries it's very best to burn the upper right hand corner of my desk. It of course fails but the effort is well appreciated and dually noted by yours truly. I let my hand wander into the hot spot as my mind went wandering elsewhere….

Even after all this time, he still makes me feel as if I am a mere child awaiting his next command. 'Son you should come visit me more often I deeply enjoy our time together.' I hung up the phone I was on the next bus out to see him. I hate him. I spend a greater part of my youth praying he would praise me, the other have regretting those prayers. Yes my mind wanders but it always ends up at the same place. God I hate that man. I hate him. I hate him, my fingers clench as my nail dig soundly into my palms. I hate him. My chest begins to burn. My throat tightens. I bit on the side of my cheek to hold back an erupting scream beckoning at he borders of my voice box. My fist rises off of the desk. I bring it down full force then just, as it is to make contact I halt. I place my hand down. I breathe. I regain my always cool forever guarded composure.

"Something wrong kitten" a voice whispers over my shoulder. I slowly shake my head. Kurama walks to desk in front of me, straddles it and sitting down to face me. His green eyes are piercing and his trademarked smile is present but quickly fades. I can't even look straight at him. He reaches a finger out to touch my face, like he always has the habit of doing. I push his hand away. "You lie." He simply states getting up and walking away.

"Whatever." I say defensively. "What are you a fucking mind reader?"

He brushes his hair behind his ear, "No Hiei that I am not however, I am your friend." he pauses for a moment, I can tell he wants to say something else, but he simply shakes his head and walks out.

My walk home is lonelier than ever because ever since he found out my route. The every jovial Kurama has accompanied me. Half the time is spent pushing him off of me, reminding him of this thing called personal space in which he promptly laughs and then continues his invasion. The other half is spent with me wondering why is he even walking with me. One time I asked him, why? He told me because we have much in common. I huffed at he remark adding sure we do. Explaining sarcastically on how he had hordes of people following him and awaiting his every command. I had hordes of people, who had no ideal that I actually existed. To that he laughed, stole my hat and ran. I learned two things that day Kurama is hella-fast and can climb with very little effort. My hat places on top of a streetlight proved those little facts. I might have learned more but I wasn't quite ready to admit it.

The sidewalk changes from solid concrete to a rock mix signaling the fact I am about three houses from my own. I count the breaks in the sidewalk made by the driveways. One, two, three, "and four." I sigh walking up the way. Every one is home, but I really did not want to be bothered with the whole, 'How was school, hmm Hiei you seem upset is there any thing you want to talk about,' question and answer time. So, I make a hard left at the garage and head to the back yard. I tuck my shirt, cinch my belt, retie my shoes properly, and place my book bag on my back. I look up at the great maple then toward my window.

"Ok" I say placing on foot against the tree. "Let's see if I still climb ya."

I open my window and crash onto the floor. "I really need to practice climbing more." I lunge my body towards my bed across the floor. The sound of voices coming closer halts my staggering efforts. I pop my head up. Good my door is closed. Maybe this time, the death glare and threat of hellish pain that shall be bestowed upon foolish mortals who enter my sacred chambers worked on Yukina. The door opens, I duck down. The door closes. I mumble, "So much for that piece of shit theory."

"No he isn't home yet."

"Oh." Hey I know that voice. "Well tell him I am sorry." Sorry why the hell are you sorry for you didn't do anything.

"Kurama, are you…. I mean it really wouldn't make a difference if you were but…." Oh God, please don't ask him that. He despise when people ask him. "Are you gay?" I drop my head and await the tongue-lashing he is about to give my sister. To my great surprise it doesn't come.

"Life is far to complicated to be boiled down to one factor, well at least my life is. Goodnight." I hear him descend the stairs. He is walked to the door by my uncle they graciously exchange their farewells as the click of he door finalizes his departure.

"You can get up off the floor now Hiei." My, 'privacy, what is privacy?', sister says as she leans against the door jam.

"Try knocking next time."

"Humph" she snorts, "Try being a man next time."

"What!" I shout sitting straight up and glaring at her. "What in the hell do you mean by that."

She step in and closes the door. "Hiei, he knew you were here. Why would you pretending other wise?" she asks with darkened eyes.

"I" I don't know why I hid. When every he is around my whole life seems unreal, like everything I felt in the past is nothing more than a dark nightmare. "I just" He is annoying. He is that person who wakes up jumps out of bed runs to every room in the house and opens all the shades before yelling, 'good morning sunshine'. "I just wanted to alone." I finally answer.

"I have a feeling, that is something you will never be again."

"I know."

She walks out, leaving the door open. I sigh and start my homework. At least I think I am doing my homework. Honestly I don't remember much that has happened in class today to be honest the whole week was a blur. Hell my freaking life is a blur. I flop down on my bed. Homework is a bust. I close my eyes to prepare myself for a bit of wallowing in my own self-pity. I figure I can start off on my favorite jump off point, but before I could even get a good flow of angst going my room is filled with the wondrous aroma of a perfectly cooked and seasoned ribs. Damn it uncle. How can I be all down trodden if I am up here salivating?

"Ha, I figure that would get you out of your room you little hermit." He jokes ruffling my hair as I pull up my chair with one hand and reach for a rib with another. I mumble the harsh disapproval of my tresses being attacked around an over stuffed mouth of food. My thoughts were quite menacing but I guess when food is falling out of your mouth a threat somehow loses that certain edge. He attempts to fix the damage he believes he has done to my hair by combing it with his fingers. Good luck. He finally stops with a sigh. "I am glad the meal makes you happy." I look up for a moment he smiles. It is a real smile but there is something missing in it. He pats my shoulder. "Eat up."

Dinner was enjoyable, not only the food but the conversation as well. Ok I didn't say much but this time I actually had an excuse I was in the process of stuffing my face and I did not want to e rude. Etiquette counts in my book. I thank my uncle for a divinely good meal, and help clear the table with Yukina. Once we are alone in the kitchen my tongue gets a mind of its own and I start going.

"Yu why in the world did you ask him that?" I almost fume. " I mean it is really none of your, or even my damn business for that matter."

"What? What are you talking about?" she looks up from the bubbled filled dishwater.

"Never mind." I shake my head. Well, so much for my outburst. We continue to wash the dishes in silence. Table clean, dishes cleaned and put away kitchen brought back to its original soapsuds and water free state.

I lean against the countertop still ringing my shirt out. I watch my sister laugh as she flips a towel turban upon her head.

"That was priceless." she chokes through her fits of laughter. She walks up to me, "you know we really need to laugh together more often." She pause for a moment to collect her thoughts," Well not only laugh but to do more stuff together like when we were young."

"But you hate bubble baths"

"No not that, you silly little pervert. I wanna sleep with you." She finally blurts.

"And you call me the silly little pervie."

"You know what I mean."

I hug her and shrug, "yea I know what you mean. Sure."

We go up stairs after saying our good nights to uncle who is smoking his hand rolled cigarette and reading the scriptures of ancient wise men. I take a quick shower; she goes into her room and does whatever girls do before they go to bed. By the time she finally finishes. I am almost asleep and about to have a kick ass dream. I feel my bed shift and icy feet creeping up my leg.

"Fuck. Fuck Yu Yu." I scream.

She laughs as she tries to balance on the very little space I left her, "Move over."

"No, you wanted to sleep with me you figure away to fit."

"Hiei."

"Grrr, fine fine" I move over. She moves in and cuddles up to me. I sigh and caulk this night up to be a very long and uncomfortable night.

"Hiei?"

"What?" I growl glaring at her as the soft glow of the moonlight bathes her perfect skin.

"Thank-you." She closes her eyes, embraces my hand and drifts off to sleep. I soon follow. Not a single tear fell.


	5. Breathe again

DISCLAIMER- I owe nothing of the show characters or plot of this anime.

"Ahhh-Hunn" I sigh as I let my back press into the warm bench. I could stay here forever. Could, is the operative word in question. I do have to go to at least five of my seven classes. I would hate to get kicked out of that up standing establishment because of poor attendance. Plus this place is so conveniently located near the school; to mess up would be insane. One jumped fence, a two hundred meter dash across a field, and one yard with an unfed pissed of monster of a dog. Yep, this place screams convenience.

"Times-up" I pout as I pick up my towel. My clothes are on the bench outside the sauna. I figured no one was here so why not go commando style. I strut out in all of my glory, towel in hand and ass to the world.

"I am sorry, I.. didn't….know any……"

I spin around after the long audible pause. I am met face to face with a green haired boy on the verge of jumping me.

"I was just leaving." I wrap the towel around my waist and proceed to do so.

I storm over to the benches that are adjacent to the open showers ignoring anything that green haired freak had to say afterwards. I can't believe some people. He was just staring at….me…..as ….if. Shaking my head my head I quickly divert my eyes. He looks over and smiles.

"Skipping again?"

"And you are not?" I quip back.

"Kitten, I don't skip class." He retaliates smoothly

"Yes, you do have an image to uphold. And don't call me kitten." I snap slightly. "So how did you get here?"

"Got a ride." He says as he soaps up, well I think he is soaping up I don't really know I m not really looking at him it sounds like he is but, opps I am mentally rambling which means I am looking of into space with a blank expression.

"Who?" I shout snapping out of my daze.

"Ummm." He pauses. "Well an old acquaintance."

"A friend?"

"I would not call him a friend seeing that we did not part ways on the most pleasant terms."

"Then why would you even accept a ride."

He looks over at me with and mumbles, "I hate walking."

"Pre-Madonna."

"Well, enough about me why are you here?"

"You were right the first time, I'm skipping."

He laughs tilting his head back to get a mouth full of water.

"What the…." I spin around in circles trying to figure out why I was getting wet. It wasn't until I notice Kurama with a wicked smile did I see the thin stream of water being force between his teeth.

I motion to leave with towel around my waist and now damp clothes in hand.

"Humph, you are no fun."

"Whatever."

I hear him sigh, those long, watch out I am about to tell you a story of personal woe and discontentment sighs. I brace my self for the mournful, 'Hiei 'that is bond to come. Nothing. I turn back around and realize he is not about to talk in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even know I was still here.

Facing the wall, he drops to his knees. He goes back under the downpour. I could hear him gasping for air every few seconds, as the water invades his mouth and nose. He places his hand on the floor in front of him and dropping his head down. The water begins to pound on the back of his head rhythmically. He presses his chest into his thighs, walking his hand away form his knee forcing the water to creep slowly down his spine.

'Hiei, now would be the time most people would be looking away', I immediately scold myself.

I watch in child like awe as he repositions his body. He shifts his feet out so that he is no longer sitting on them he cross his arm and rests his head on them. He closes his eyes.

' OK, Hiei, now would be the perfect time to walk out, you have a class to go to.' My feet are soooo not listening to that inner voice in my head.

He pulls himself back up into a kneeling position, reaches up and turns off the water. I stare as the last drop of water spills from the shower head and splashes on his shoulder.

"Kurama"

"Hmmmm" he moans lost in his on special world. He looks over his shoulder and up at my through a cascade of red bangs and water.

"What are you doing?"

"It is called taking a shower, Hiei it is all the rave now days." He flashes a smile.

He begins to stand up I finally look away. There is a limit to my daily intake if another man's body, and presently I have been served a major overdose. I am now staring at a very interesting discolored tile on the floor to the left of my foot. I can hear him get his towel half dry off. He slowly strolls over to me. He gets so close he is passing the boundaries of invading personal space; he has stuck a flag in my space and claimed it as his own.

"What do you think I was doing, Hiei? Seducing you?" He whispers uncomfortably close to my ear.

My well though out, and immediate reply was a gapping mouth, two stutters and an extended forefinger. I am the king of witty comebacks. Am I not?


	6. Voices carry

DISCLAIMERS- NOT MINE

"Hey, Hiei wait for me?" Yu shouts about forty paces behind me. Unfortunately I am a bastard so I keep walking, but I am a bastard with a heart so I do slow down, a bit. She is running with a cello and its case, which almost outranks her in both height and weight. .

"Hiei" she pants out of breath, "didn't", big gasp, "you hear," wheeze, "me calling you?"

"Hn, I see you caught up." My, she is fast I note mentally commending her on her speed

"You are impossible." She fumes.

I drape my arm over her shoulder lovingly and say, "And that is why you love me."

She picks up my wrist as if it is a pair of ten-day-old heavily used gym shorts and drops it from around her neck. "Who says I love you?"

I assume my look of shock and broken heartedness was not convincing enough because her immediate response was an upright middle finger.

"I am quite surprise to actually see you by yourself, usually your pet is bounding happily behind you."

"Bitter much." She blows a dismissing sigh. "Dear, dear sister no one will ever take your place in my heart." I bow graciously to her holding her hand in my own, "For I your devoted brother shall always consider you the ethereal star in my bleak and hapless life." Kissing the back of her hand and clutching it tightly to my chest, "My soul would dissolve into nothingness at the mere thought of ……."

"Asshole" She giggles while snatching her hand away. "Oh, guess what Hiei?" I don't guess. "We got a new student in class he is very quiet, but get this he has green hair." I could feel the giddiness in the air rising, "Isn't that the coolest." She chirps.

"Oh, oh oh oh oh I can't wait to meet him." I say in a flat voice still walking not noticing that she has already stopped.

"Hiei" I look over my shoulder. "Isn't your class that way?"

I wave my hand dismissing her, "Yeah yeah, I'll get there."

I stroll into class walking past my teacher. True I am roughly ten minutes late but I did make it. I would have been here a bit earlier but dragonflies are a bitch to catch.

"Thank you so much for joining us today Lord Hiei" the instructor declares bowing slightly.

I place my bag on the floor next to my desk. I bend my knees and lower my ass to the seat, the moment contact is made I look at the clock and start my mental count.

"Twenty-seven hundred, two thousand six hundred and ninety-nine." I whisper under my breath.

He turns back around to finish working on a mother of an equation and by the looks on every face no one has a clue what the possible answer might be or even how to even start figuring it out.

I watch as each student mumbles same prayer, "Dear god, please don't let him pick me."

He looks at me. Tilting his head and raising his eyebrow with a smile, a challenge I presume. I stand up to accept it with a smile dripping tauntingly from my lips.

"X equals five point seven two eight two six four three one eight and so one. However I think you might have been trying to copy the problem from the book, number fifteen to be precise, then that first two should be a seven making X equal five." I state.

I sit back down and resume my counting. "Hmm, two thousand five hundred and three."

I would just fall asleep but this teacher is somewhat entertaining. Class goes on with very little incident and my counting does continue. Ten, nine, eight…. I gather my stuff and proceed to the door. The volume of my teacher's voice rises at each forward placement of my heel and toe, until finally he slams the book down and shouts.

"Hiei, where do you think you are going young man?"

"My next class my allotted time with you is up."

My foot crosses the threshold; his lungs, teeth and tongue prepare to strike a statement or disapproval just as the lunch bell rings interrupts his thoughts and extinguishing his fire.

I am hungry to say the least yet another day with out breakfast. I really do need to get up a bit earlier. I am expecting to see the treacherous three, surprisingly I do not. I walk silently and rather swiftly to an empty table and like sick clock work Yusuke stands up and notices me in the sea of taller students.

"Yo, Hiei over here." The hawk eyed young bellows

"Hiei, Hiei, Hiei." Kuwabara not only shouts but also decides that standing on a chair waving his arms about like a deranged monkey is going to make me want to run over to them quicker.

I drop my head in both embarrassment and defeat of having a quiet lunch and drag my whooped ass to the table. I sit in my assigned seat. The four of us sit in the last section of the far right hand table. I sit in the last seat against the wall. Kurama sits next to me. Directly across from me is Yusuke who presently has an 'I know something you don't know but I going to tell you in a minute because I want to see you squirm' smile on his face. Next to him is Kuwabara, who is getting more and more likeable of each passing day.

"Hey, Hiei" I look up at Kuwabara. "You sister is soo hot, I would love to have a date with her. Could you be a pal and introduce us?" Strike the last thought that fucker is going down to day. Just as I am about to launch my well thought out and vicious plan of attack on his jugular vein with my spork, my senses are clouded by the pleasing aroma of cinnamon and a warm touch.

"Hiei." A voice calls me. "Hiei"

"What?"

"Are you going to eat that?" I look down at my lunch to locate the 'that' he is referring to. Pick up the chocolate frosted cream fill cake and hand it to him. If he had grown a tail right then it would have been wagging. The moment he opens the treat I almost regret giving it to him or at least I regret having to watch him eat it or at least having to watch him eat it in a crowded room.

"Tasty" he says sucking the tip of his thumb with a smack.

He tidies up his trash heads off the bathroom to brush his teeth. Kuwabara leaves as well leaving a great deal of mess behind despite the fact He actually attempted to clean up after him self.

"Yes" I coldly say to Yususke who still has that look on his face.

"So that rumor is true, and here I was thinking all this time you were just playing hard to get." He leans in closer; "Exactly what did happen n the bathhouse last Tuesday?"

If I had a mouthful of food at this moment I would have been choking.

"Uhhh" I stutter in hopes some reasonable answer would come. I close my eyes and let you mouth lead me, down the wrong freaking path I might add. "Nothing happen I just went there to rest and when as I was leaving I saw Kuarma taking a shower so I stayed and talked with him I wasn't really looking at him plus he was at least five to seven feet away from me so it is not like I could touch him. Even if wanted to" I pause and quickly add, "Which I most defiantly did not."

"Man, what are you rattling on about, I speaking on the whole Itsuki incident."

"Who?"

"No one important." A voice says from behind me.

"Aw come on Kurama what a little fun amongst friends." Before Uremeshi could even complete his trademark full fledge smirk Kurama was at his throat.

"That green haired fuck is not a friend." The red head seethes, "or have you forgotten whom he is dating."

"I am sorry Kurama; I thought that was all in the past."

Kurama's arms drop down to his sides as he lowers him self on to the chair, "It is in the past but some things are a bit harder to let go of." "Is it true?"

I know he is talking to me. I now know of what he is referring to. I can even feel the sadness in his eyes without even looking into them.

I stand up grab my trash and coldly say, "Think what you wish this no longer concerns me." I walk out of the cafeteria.

Like I said before unfortunately I am a bastard.


	7. Sweet little lies

Disclaimers woo I own none of the characters, storyline or fascinating plot of the original, but thanks for making me put this here because I am sure everyone was under the impression I own any part of YYH.

The minute hand slowly moves from the three to the four. Only forty-five more minutes to go, my head falls to the table as visions of my grim and horrid death by boredom I was destined to face play in my mind. Study hall is pointless.

"It is quite an interesting change of pace to see you in school and might I add with clothes on." A teasing voice tickles my neck with each syllable.

I growl at the pressed invasion of my personal space.

"What."

"My offer still stands; in fact it would by my pleasure."

I stand up lean in close to my victim until our noses touch, my hand slides up the back of his head sliding effortless through deceptively silken green lock. My fingers curl grasping the strand painfully in between them. Yanking back I reiterate my original response,

"Not interested"

He grabs the back of his sore scalp eyes burning with pure hatred and storms out. The whispering starts immediately.

"Did you see that?" One voice chimes

"Yeah, doesn't he know?" Another student whispers rather loudly

"He is lucky Sensui is not here." Yet another grating voice adds.

Fed up with the whole thing, I throw my chair back yank up my books and head out. I completely ignore the calls and threats made by the study hall student-teacher. Promises, promises I comment mentally as the door closes silently behind me muffling sound of the teacher irate women behind the wooden door. I need to be outside.

"Hm" I muse lost in my own world as I transform the mundane yellow number two pencil into an instrument of art. I grasp wooden tool dipping in strokes. The gray lines flow from the tip like liquid metal. I flip the wooden apparatus over erasing small lines, rubbing and blending darker ones, all the while searching for any missed clean spots on my finger tips. I relinquish the lover's grip I have on my servant and place it down beside me. I turn my sketch book around I study the rise and fall of the wings decidedly happy on the out come my eyes slowly drift over to the face, passing over the junction of feather and smooth flesh.

"No" I say wrinkling my nose. The drawing was flawless to the average eye, but something was missing, it seemed empty.

"Hello." A voice calls interrupting my thoughts and more importantly disturbing my much desired solitude.

I close my book and glare upwards.

"You are right Kurama he does look like a kitten."

Before I could respond I fell a presence slide in behind me then wrap it self around me.

"This is Shurizu" a very familiar and most surely to close for comfort, voice whispers in my ear.

"What do you want?" I growl as pleasantly as possible.

Kurama's wandering hand is his own response which in turn gets a yelp along with a brutal shove out of me and a low chuckle out of the Amazonian creature in front of me.

"I am here to pick up my little brother Kazuma." He says after regaining her stoic attitude

"Right and you thought of all people I would know where he is." I slowly say with my patent pending look of undiluted sarcasm.

The extremely tall chick laughs, "I already know where my brother is we found him fifteen minutes ago."

I raise my eyebrow and Kurama guiltily slide from behind me. He attempts to tiptoe around the girl, Shuirz I think her name is. She grabs his arm and pulls him back to center stage. "But then," she continues with an uneasy red head in her grasp. "Your b…" Kurama spun around to look at her, "Your friend here decides we should search the whole campus to find you."

I was staring at Kurama the whole time, watching his facial expressions run the gambit from giddy to panic to relieved and back to giddy in a matter of three minutes. "Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to leave early today." I am about to say that I leave early everyday but he quickly chimes in "Legally."

"Hn, what is the fun in that?" I get up to get my stuff and like gum on the hot concrete he his stuck to my back. "Stay here." I say prying him off of me. I don't even turn around because I know what I will see. That look has broken my stead fast will more times than I care to remember.

The halls are empty? Everyone is still in class, I mental answer my self. Walking up to my locker I get the feeling some one is watching me, I glance over my shoulder, shit I hate always being right.

"Damn, do you ever get a hint?" I grumble to the boy leaning against the opposing wall of lockers.

"You best say you are sorry for what you did earlier." He says cockily

"Yea, I am sorry you are an ass now fuck off."

He lifts off himself from the locker, "Fine. Have it your way." He strolls off.

My eyes immediately roll in the response of his departure. I get back to the task at hand getting my stuff and leaving this place early, legally I add. I position my hands on my combo lock, seven left, twenty right, pass the seven and ten left. I bang on the locker and wiggle the handle. The locker swing open and I stare at my locker trying to figure out what I need out of it. I blink my eyes a couple of times because for some reason the light from the hall which is illuminating my locker has become dimmer, as if some one very big was standing behind me. I decide whatever I needed could wait for the moment. I slowly close my locker and attempt an exit.

My attempt fails miserably as a hand clamps onto the back of my head driving my forehead into my closed locker.

"You must be Hiei." A dark voice whispers in my ear barely auditable above the hum bouncing around inside my head.

My knack for a lack of better judgment comes into play when I respond, "Yes and you must be an asshole."

The not so happy to see me boy spins me around so that I am nose to chest with him. Having compassion for my situation, being of short stature in all, he brings it upon himself to lift me up.

"Keep your hands off of my boy." He growls ice blue eyes dripping with anger.

His boy. Who is his boy? I haven't touch anyone male of female for that matter so am at a lost for words however that doesn't stop my mouth. "Look, if you were doing anything right he wouldn't have come to me in the first place." What the hell I am I saying? The punch to the gut tells me he wasn't all that happy about my last statement. I attempt to explain myself or dig a deeper grave depending on how fast and how well my brain and tongue decide to work together, but presently I am in the process of trying to cough up a disengaged lung.

"Itsuki is mine stay the hell away from him."

"What? That green haired..." Think before you talk, think before you talk I hear my under used conscious say, "That green haired leader of the fuck-me freak squad, I wouldn't put my foot up his ass." My conscious throws his hands in the air and walks out mumbling something about a funeral.

Granted I am not the biggest person but I was not going to let this over sized under sexed punk beat me with out some retaliation. I kick out and nail him in the chin with my steel toe boots, I was aiming a bit higher but contact is contact.

"Ouch" he growls letting his vice like grip on my personage loosen as he stumbles back a couple of steps. Take that you mother….uff. My mental touchdown dance is quickly brought to a halt as his black oxford and my breast bone collide. After a couple of quick punches to the face and upper body I soon forget the reason I was celebrating in the first place. I fall to the ground cursing the fact I did not run.

His hands yank my body up from the ground with a newly charged vigor. My bones shift as he tosses me to the other side of the hall crashing my body against the odd numbered lockers. I brace myself not wanting to fall and admit defend I stand upright in a daze with a smirk on my face.

"Is that all you got, bitch?" I choke out after spitting another piece of tooth out.

"Hn, I proved my point. I don't want to kill you, even though that would be so very easy to do." He straightens out his shirt re-slicks back his hair and walks down the hall whistling.

I take my first real breath and almost pass out from the pain. I steady myself and walk down the hall toward the exit my eyes never leave the floor as each painful step brings me closer to my escape. The soft taps of lightly placed footsteps barely register in my mind but the cool touch and icy voice slaps me into reality.

"I see you met my dark-angel." He says without stopping.

I stagger to the door lean on the handle and pass out. I fall not caring how or where I land. Stubbordness and pride can only keep you upright and walking for so long, and mine had just worn out.


	8. Somnambulist

DISCLAIMER- same as always but if you have forgotten then, let me remind you. I own nothing but the plot.

"Hiei"

"Hiei"

It hurts, I breathe in. It hurts, I breathe out.

"Sir, he's convulsing."

I just need a moment. I'll just stop breathing for a moment and then I will be fine.

"We're losing him."

"He's coding sir."

"Clear."

A long beep echoes in my ears. Much better I think as my body relaxes.

"Hiei!" God, I wish they would just stop bothering me for a quick second.

"Hiei"

"Damn it. What?" I hear myself say.

"Excuse me?" My father voice booms shaking me back into a new reality.

"I'm, I'm sorry sir…I just having….." I stutter in confusion looking up at him.

He laughs tousling my jet black hair. "You anger so easily, is you zipper stuck again?"

I look down at my hands I notice they are indeed wrapped around the metal tab with YKK enbedded into in surface and it was not budging a bit even when I tug at it.

My nose crinkles, "Yes."

He bends down and zips up my coat. "Son you really need to put a muzzle on that quick temper of yours, one day it will cost you more than a harsh word in return." I nod and thank him.

"Daddy, Daddy." I hear my sister call. "Why can't I come too." She whines running over to our father and myself.

"Because you, my sweetness, are a girl." he say running his fingers through the hair of the child who is now attached to his leg.

"Karasu, stop being sexist." Mother calls from the other room.

"Yes father, you really should stop being sexist." She reply triumphantly

"Sorry" He says loud enough for both her and mother to hear. He then picks her up, tossing her into the air making her pale platinum blonde curls float up into the air and spring back when he catches her in his arms for a more one on one conversation. "Kina, if you come with us who will help mommy cook?" He says with a mock pout. "We can't let mommy cook dinner for everyone all by her self, can we?" He tucks in his chin letting his shoulder length blue-black hair drape into his face.

"No" she slowly says. "Then we both can stay" is her cheerfully reply looking directly at me. "Hiei and I can both stay and help make dinner."

He makes a face sticking his tongue out, "Have you ever tasted your brothers cooking." She giggles.

"I am only eight, dad." I say in my defense. Man, you botch up one hot dog in the microwave. How was I supposed to know eight minutes cooking time was for stovetop only.

"Plus do you wish your poor daddy to be all alone with a bunch of strangers," He lowers his head and sniffles slightly, "in a strange place?" He continues playing his trump card against her emotions.

"Oh no daddy" she says grabbing his chin affectionately, "Hiei will go with you."

He kisses her nose. "Thank you princess, you are far to kind." He places her gently on to the ground. "Beside this is place is not beautiful enough for you eyes." I skillfully hold back the urge to puke on site.

"Yea." I chime. "Dad says this place smells like smoke, alcohol, and ass." I say excitedly and a bit too loud.

"Hiei!" my mother shouts from the kitchen, "What did you just say young man?"

"Hiei said ass mommy, I thought we weren't allowed to say ass."my dear sister immediately tattles.

"You are not allowed to say ass because you are a girl, but me, I am practically a man. Right dad?" I ask looking up and tothe right at my slightly panicked father who is now giving me either the 'You talk way to damn much' glare or the 'Don't you ever shut the hell up' stare.

"Mommy." My sister calls as she bolts to the kitchen insuring my demise, "Daddy is letting Hiei use foul language.

"Karasu" Dad slides on his shoe and sighs.

"That is not true, Yu yu." I shout. "I am not allowed to say fuck." I inform them both proudly in my father's defense.

"Shit." He mumbles before grabbing me and running out the door.

I laugh as he carries my under one arm and hold the other arm straight out in front of him to clear a path in the hall way all while screaming like a school girl. He exits the apartment complex, looks up to our open widow and shouts, "I love you." My mother does not answer.

I place my hands on opposite side of my mouth and shout, "I love you, mommy."

She walks over to the window and sings, "I love you too, Hiei." then shuts the window.

My father sratches the back of his head, "Well at least one of us is getting dinner."

Beep. Beep. Beep

My father pats his body down.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He fumbles in his coat pockets. "Ah ha" he exclaims pulling out a small black device from his pocket.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He pushes a button on it, "Gracious, gamblers are so impatient." He shoves the noisy little thing into his pocket and opens the car door. "Shall we?" I hop in excitedly realizing I am finally going. After all the amazing manly stories, after all the begging he finally said yes. I quickly crawl over to the other side and unlock his door. He smiles, slides in and starts the engine. We ride in peaceful silence. I turn to the window in look out into the distance watching the power lines ungulate against the darkening sky my head drops forward for a moment. I quickly yank it back up.

"Lay back Hiei." suggests "I will wake you when we get there," he promises. I lift the lever and recline my seat back.

"You promise?" he nods "and wake me before we get there." I stifle a yawn and close my eyes. "And I am a man, so you are not allowed to carry me." I mumble fading into a deep sleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep

The sound of my father's pager pushes me further into a sleep-coma, but some how the beeping was slower.

"Your still here sweetie?" an unfamiliar voice gentle whiffs into my awakening mind.

The feel of over starched pillow cases on under stuffed pillow press permenate creases against my cheek. The comforting smell of cinnamon floats around me as more recognizable voice answers back. A sigh, a shuffle and a closing door is pulled from the previous person.

"I am so sorry….I knew I should have came with you…..I just….I ….Damn it, Hiei why are you so stubborn?"

"Well" I choke out hoarsely. "I guess you are a lousy friend." I receive no verbal response. I hear a gasp the quick shuffle of feet and a brief silence before my hospital bed sink and recoils as he lands on top of me.

"Hiei?" he says as his hands invade my face as if he was a blind man trying to recognize a long lost relative. "Hiei?"

I crack my eyes open and think, de ja vu' honestly he truly is a beautiful creature but he has no concept of personal space. He is on all fours hovering above me, his nose is a mere inches from mine. Those emerald pools of emotions the gods granted him are brimming over with fear, sadness, anger, and regret. Before I could speak a single tear slide off his bottom eyelash and splashes on my cheek.

"Don't you fucking ever do that again." He whispers rising off my bed. He quickly wipes his eyes. He silently gathers up his things never once looking at me. He pulls the door open.

"What?" I ask "do what?"

"Die." He answers his voice flat and drained of emotion.

He walks out leaving me alone with my thoughts. "Damn him." I mumble jumping out of bed and immedatley regretting that rash little decision. "Shit." I curse in pain untangling all the plastic tube attached to my body unwilling pulling one out cause the machine to beep loudly. "Aw fuck it." I snatch all of the other connection from my body and hobble to the door.

"Kurama" I shout standing in the middle of the hall way. "What the hell is your fucking problem?" I say marching up to him than grabbing his arm demanding he turn around. He pushes the down button before he faces me.

"You died, Hiei. You died." His fingers trace a small line over my throat and chin barely making contact.

"So" I reply coldly "What's it to you?" I push his hand away.

He smiles sadly and steps backwards into the elevator. The doors close.


	9. Honest

DISCLAIMER- NOT MINE (twirls finger in air) Woo Hoo

I am so happy to finally be out of that hospital and back home.

"Hurry up you walking jinx," my sister shouts bursting into the bathroom whilst I am trying to get ready for my first day back to school.

"Hn" I growl, mentally scratching that last remark about the joys of being home.

Ever since the doctor told them what had actually happened I have been the butt of many family jokes, so much for that whole patient and doctor oath of privacy. Honestly just because I tripped on my bootlace whichforced me to reach out for the handrail, that unfortunately had one rusty screw. And despite the fact I could not hold on to the railing but was lucky enough to puncturing my hand with the only rusty screw doesn't make me a jinx.

I run my palms over my scalp the short hairs of my buzz cut tickling my advancing fingertips.

"Hunn," I sigh. "I get my hambugerized ass handed to me on a silver pattern, and yet technically die even if it was for just a moment, from complication cause by rusty screw." "God I am a jinx." I say hanging my head in shame.

"Welcome back."

"I am so glad you are ok."

"That was so not right what he did too you."

"He should be ashamed of himself picking on a boy as little as you."

"You are smaller than most girls, honestly what threat could you possible be."

How lovely, I muse. First the doctors cut off my hair andnow the school body is cutting of my male hood. So in the course of about ten days I have beenshaved and verbally neutered. What else can happen to be on this blessed morning? Kurama walks around the corner. I glance up to the heaven and mouth, "You have on twisted sense of humour."

His stride is unchanging, his lips pressed firmly, and his green eyes piercing. He walks up to me and attempts to take my books. I tighten my grip, unwilling to relinquish my belongings. My own stubbornness out weighting the surge of pain that shoots up through my arm from the puncture sight all the way to my chest. He snorts and starts walking to our next class. I briskly walk after him finally caching up with him as we turn the last corner. Usually silence is something I desire from everyone but with him I feel distressed by it. I grab his arm.

"Talk." I almost demand. He smiles but says nothing. There is no need for words his smile said, 'drop it' loud and clear. But of course I am bull headed so I push a bit more. "What he hell is your problem?" I scoff. That did it; I could almost here the slight snapping sound of the last straw breaking.

"Let's see," his eyes narrow as the small smooth area on his forehead wrinkles up almost making his eyebrows touch. "First of I sit for two days straight at your bed side worried sick over you. And do you know what you did once you finally did rejoin the living?" I open my mouth. "Shut it Hiei." He snaps. "I'll tell you. You tell me I wasted my time." he seethes mustering all of his strength not to raise his voice over a whisper.

Those were not my exact words, but I don't think he was in the mood for nit picking so I let it slide. I was somewhat ungrateful for his unwavering friendship though. "Sorry" I murmur.

"Excuse me?" He says arms crossed over his chest, and dead faced.

"I said, I am sorry."

"For what Hiei coming to school with a jacked up hair-cut or for being a jack-ass." I start to speak but he puts up a finger and continues. " No Hiei I am sorry, I am sorry for thinking some as fucked up in the head as you could ever posses any humanistic emotions. But do you know what the worse part is, even after what you said and I realized what kind of cold hearted bastard you truly are I still couldn't stop caring for you." He throws up his hands and laughs insanely at his personal realization. "There Hiei." He says quietly leaning into my face. "That is the answer to your question of why, because I fucking love you." He backs up letting his hands fall lifelessly to his sides. "Satisfied." He shakes his head and walk off.

Lunch is less than pleasant. Kurama never says a single word to me. Yusuke glares and during this whole uneasy escapade Kuwabara is trying his best to lighten the dark mood of the table. Emotionally and physically exhausted from the whole ordeal, I excuse myself form the table. From across the cafeteria I spot Yusuke bolting up. Kurama slides his hand over the table gripping the irate teen's wrist in hopes to calm the brown-eyed student down. He says something under his breath.

"Bullshit." Yusuke shouts in response pushing his lunch on to the floor and storming half cocked in my general direction.

Not that I am afraid of him or anyone else for that matter, but we all must admit he is crazy. The kind of crazy who will start beating me up. Beat meuntil he forgets what he is beating me for yet continue to beat me simply because it amuses him. Since I am not in the mood for another brawl, I decide a quick stop in the lavatory would be wise. Sigh a quick sigh of relief as I walk into the porcelain urinals lined walls of my haven. The door flings open slamming against the rubber. I am batting zero for two today. 'Thanks' I nod to all the exiting cowards as they shimmy around him their own eyes focused on the ground. He is blocking the door so I look up to the window. It is small but hey I am too. I could run, step on the toilet, and climb the last stall wall. I believe if I hit it with force I could probably break the glass and the wire mess covering it. I nod absent-minded at my plans of escapes forgetting the fact he was slowly advancing. By the time I realize my pressing situation, two paces is all that separates us.

"Oh shit." I accidentally slip making him aware of my state of mind.

He draws back his fist and punches the spot right next to my head. "Fix it," he growls. "Please." he turns and walks out.

What does he want me to do? Fix what I start to say but the soft thud of drywall falling to the ground stops that impulse. I trek back to class; my mind is racing so I don't even notice where I am walking.

"Ungh" I grunt after bumping into a black wall with shoes. I look up and immediately wished I had not.

"My, my I see you are finally out of the hospital." My first response is a very loud gulp.

"Yea." I finally say backing up.

"Oh don't worry. I have no intentions of beating you up." He says with a smile. " Would hate to break my sweet agreement I have with a certain friend of yours." he leans a section of protruding wall. " You know I should thank you. I have been trying to get him back for such a very long time."

I nod, my mind bordering on fight or flight.

He turns around and knocks on a classroom door. The light chatter of student flow into the hall way once the door opens. "I am so very sorry for disturbing your class," he says in his most pleasantly apoligitic voice. "But I must talk with one of your students."

The door softly closes and reopens.

"What?" a soft voice whispers harshly.

"I will pick up at dusk, under the last streetlight."

"Yes"

"Now, now don't look at me that way. A promise is a promise I won't hurt Hiei." He glances around the wall at me and winks. "Isn't that right Hiei?" The sound of a door opening and quickly slamming echoes throughout the hall. Sensui laughter is heard soon after. "Such a shy one, he is."

He walks toward me with a smile passing me by. "Oh" he pauses turning back, "Tell Urameshi I won."

The end of the day finally comes my luck didn't change. I drag my self down the hall cursing the person who thought that back-to-back detention was a good idea. Surprisingly I did not deliver the message, not that I was planning to but I never saw Yusuke since the whole bathroom incident. My book bag hung off my shoulder until a step shakes it and it slides completely off. I really need to go home, I know my uncle is quite worried about me.

"Hnnn." I sigh and start heading home.

The flickering of a corner streetlight shakes my out of my step, step trance and I see my small metal savior. I cross the street.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to do something. I'm sorry I called so late. Yeah. No. Thanks. Not sure. Ok bye." I hang up the payphone.

My journey begins. Almost an hour later his house is still not in sight. The flicker, flicker hummnn of the streetlights serenade me. I walk up the long sideway leading to path that leads to his house. I am regretting the fact I did not stop by my house first to drop off my book bag and grab a small snack. My stomach growls in agreement as my shoulder creaks it's personal vote.

The soft rumble of an idling engine breaks the hypnotic sound of my feet. I look up and see a black sedan parked under the last streetlight. The interior light pops on as the door swings open a tall man steps out and leans against the car.

"You're late" the gentleman in black says to the shadows

"And you're an asshole" the shadows answers back icily.

The owner of that cold yet undeniably alluring voice smoothly glides to over to the car. His slim figure almost glows in the soft light. The snug leather ashen pants that hug his hips accentuate his long strides. His barely open golden eyes gleam mysteriously through long silver bangs. Long silver strands cascade down his back floating in the smallest breeze like the feathers on an angel's wing. He walks around to the passenger side and waits. The gentleman whom was driving walks over to the other side and opens the door for him. The angelic figure glares evilly at the man as he tosses his bag into the car and angrily flops in.

I shrug my shoulders and continue my voyage to the house of Minnamo. I finally reach the last house. I walk up the stairs. I ring the doorbell. I wait.

"Hello Hiei," a kind voice greets me with a familiar smile. "I am surprised to see you here, Kurama said he was spending the night over Yusuke's house."

I nod politely.

"Damn. Damn. Damn." I curse as I make my way to a certain person's house.


	10. Smoking in the boys room

DISCLAIMER- NOT MINE. Well the plot and glorified Hiei torture is, the but anime characters, original story line, manga, action figures, and doujinshi.

A/N- sorry so short but hey. I should put in warning here just to be on the safe side. I like Yaoi. This chapter has a bit of it in it.

Three weeks, three freaking weeks he has spent over at Yusuke's house, not that I am jealous, but…

"Grrr" I growl reprimanding myself as I stuff my books into my book bag.

I had other thing to occupy my mind beside a certain over emotional red-hair. , mainly the quickly arriving date of my father's parole hearing. I zip my book bag up and toss the extremely stuffed holdall on floor before retreating once again into the bathroom.

"Oh, God." I moan as my hand reaches over to the sink, I shakily turn on the blue marked faucet. I reach up forming my hand into a makeshift cup. The icy droplet almost sting as they splash and collect in my warm hand. I bring the small amount of water to my face wiping the remains of last night's dinner away. I place both hands on the toilet seat to steady myself pulling my body into a standing position.

"Good morning Sunshine looks like today is going to be another beautiful day" I say to my own reflection after staggering the whole three feet from the toilet to the sink.

My day goes on and everything is pretty much like my morning wretched, much of it spent in the bathroom face down in a toilet and stomach steadily heaving up anything I attempt to put down it. I finally gave up on the idea of eating, however that didn't stop my body from trying.

"Great, dry heaves." I say just as dryly as I grip on the long sink filled countertop of the back hall boy's lavatory.

The sounds of grumbles, grunts and bumping interrupts my body's personal attempt to rid my stomach of isn't non-existing contents. Soon voice drifts from the last stall to my unconcerned ears.

"Ouch." a small but presently agitated voice say

"Sorry." another reply half heartedly

"Whatever." The first says with very little conviction

"Look if you are going to be in a pissy mood then I will be going…"

"No, don't. I'll be good I promise." the first practically purrs

"Hn"

"Why him?" "Why Yoko?" his voice whines like a child whose sibling got a bigger scoop of ice cream than he.

"Purely business. My boy isn't jealous is he?" he grunts

"Un uh" the other scrawls as the whine is knocked of him.

"Good," hissing inhale, "I really," humming exhale, "hate," deep inhale, "fucking," harsh exhale, "jealous," sharp inhale, "people," staggered exhale. "Understand?"

"Ah huh" he pants

"Good, very good"

The rustling of fabric is heard but the involuntary shaking of my own body forces me to forget the goings on around me momentarily.

"I wish I had never met you." Itsuki says from behind me.

I have no idea how long he has been standing behind me but his closeness is more than unacceptable. I step to the side and turn my head back, "The feeling is quite mutual." I say as coldly as possible all the while hoping no stray saliva is hanging from my bottom lip.

The previously missed squeak of the opening bathroom stall quickly catches my attention and I turn around. Standing in opened stall fixing his neatly pressed black slack, smug smile pulling at the corner of his mouth is my very own personal nightmare reincarnated into walking flesh and bone.

"Sensui." I all but stuttered

"I hope my boy isn't bothering you." I shake my head, the 'boy' crosses his arms over his chest and huff haughtily.

"Wonderful." he says with a devilish smile. "Now, Hiei make sure you tell Kurama I and my beloved are treating you with the utmost respect." He gentle lies a hand on my shoulder I mange not to tremble. He bends down and whispers. "Cause I would truly hate to sour such a sweet situation." I nod slowly. He kisses my on the cheek. "Good boy."

"Bastard." Istuki seethes storming out. Sensui backs up from me, removes his jacket from the hook on the bathroom stall and leaves all while whistle a small-unknown tune.

Yay me! Public bathroom sex. Until next time.


	11. Let me be your Fantasy

DISCLAIMER- I only own my thoughts and ideas nothing more.

"Hiei" I hear my sister call despite the pillow covering my head.

The door was closed but that barricade was quickly over came. Without one vicious guard dog, two dead bolts and three armed police, I might as well as place a welcome mat on the floor and turn on a red-orange neon sign blinking "OPEN"

"No." Lord woman, have a heart I just got over a bad case of food poisoning.

" Come on." she pleas next to my ears. So much for my factory made imitation feather stuffed small wall of solitude.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it." I say. Hey, why don't we just sit up cross our arms, stick out our bottom lip, and pout while we're at it?

"What do you plan to do sit around the house all night? No wait, I know your planning to drag your mopping ass over to Kurama's and sit on his porch aren't you?"

"Whatever." What?No 'Ha ha, you're wrong, youbig stinky doodi-head' my stoic side mocks me once again.

"Please" she says trying to break me down with her girlish charms and sweet demeanor.

"Why do I have to go with you why can't you just go by yourself?"

"Right, like dad is going to let me out of the house alone." she responses with an eye roll and 'a what have you been smoking' look

"Hey it is not my fault you were born a girl." I crack regaining my infamous attitude

"Har har har," she laughs rather dryly. "Come on plus you can stop by Kurama's after you drop me off on the way I mean the place isn't too far from his neighborhood."

I would have told her I could care less about seeing that particular person but I wasn't in the mood for another argument. With my myself or with her.

"Fine" I grumble flipping back over in my bed. "Just wake me when you're ready to go." I mumble into my pillow.

"Oh, thank you Hiei. Thank you." She chirps kissing me on my exposed cheek.

I growl, I huff and I cut me eyes at her but I never wipe the kiss off.

I not surprisingly, doze off during the whole 'waiting for a female to get ready to go out' ritual. One-hour pasts and she is still not ready. I roll my wrinkled carcass out the bed and hot hand press the bed creases out of my clothes. Hop into the bathroom brush my teeth, floss, gargle, rub water, gel and conditioner through my miniaturized but still unruly version of my former hair style, and take a well deserved and quite needed piss. I'm done. I saunter down stairs to wait for Yu-yu.

I wait.

And wait.

And wait some more.

By the time she makes her grand entrance, either boredom or a slight case of insanity has set in because; I am sitting inverted on the dark blue Lazy Boy recliner. One leg is straight up in the air balancing a spare toss pillows while the other leg is slightly bent as I attempt to pass the pillow from one foot to the other. The task is quite difficult since the chair is rocking one.

"You are one strange puppy."

I respectfully drop the pillow to my hands and place the pillow next to my left hip. I stretch my arms forward hyper extend my legs and arch my back in feline-ish manner before pressing my palms to the carpeted floor and walking my lower body over placing myself in a more upright position. I re-fluff my hair. Shake wiggle hop hop. Curse the inventers of underwear. Hop hop. Fuck it. I reach in my pants and manually fix the problem, while my hand in the general area I decide to cure an itch before it gets out of hand

"Ready?" she nods still gapping at my whole performance. "Let's go." I grab the keys and head for the door.

'Ping.'

I flick yet another peanut at the bottle of vodka positioned across the gap and in front of all the other dark liquors.

'Ping.'

The bartender turns around once again to figure out what that noise is. I would laugh if I weren't in such a foul mood. "Stupid red headed bastard." I mumble lining up another projectile.

'Ping.'

It is a good thing I dropped my sister off first. True I had to back track a bit.

'Ping.'

Because I would probably be saying something I would be regretting later.

'Ping'.

"Look, you really need to stop doing that." A perfectly articulated cold angelic voice slices from my left.

I pause. Oh yes, I have been waiting all night for someone, anyone to say something even remotely rude. I contort my face into a scowl that would frighten the bravest of men. I turn my head to speak. My vision embraces black leather pants, thirty-six inches of exposed hip, thigh, and calf. Needless to say my cut in granite expression crumbled like a talc house. And my whole prepared speech blows away like baby powder.

"Hey, get your ass off of my bar." The bartender gruffs, "I bought stools for a reason."

"Very well." He slides of the counter and lands in the barstool next to me. The soft smack of his bottom hitting the thick wooden bar seat whispers intimately in my ear. His somewhat covered arms fold over and rest playfully on the back of the chair. His legs dangle for a moment forced open by the solid wooden doles of the chair's back support. He smoothly hooks his foot on to one of the stools legs and spins his chair so that he is facing me.

My heart stops, my breath catches and certain parts of my body twitch involuntarily as the rest of it goes on temporary hiatus. Even my somber and eternally stoic side is hopping around inside my head spewing obscene thoughts and pornographic images, as the little people in my head scurry around searching for the files on my sexuality.

"Forgive me." He says in a throaty whisper.

Hell yes, my body cheers until my brain reboots and informs the rest of me that he said, forgive me not…..Damn it, my body grumbles.

"Forgive me. I just happen to enjoy that particular bottle of vodka you were trying to chip away at." He extends his arm forward reaching out to my face. His perfectly polished fingernails tickle me chin, as his golden-flecked eyes narrow, "Besides aren't you a bit underage to even be sitting at the bar in the first place."

Usually my immediate response would be to punch him, but presently that department of thought and action process is still arguing with the audio department of my brain over the fact he actually said 'forgive' and not 'fuck.'

"Yoko." A man's voice cuts in interrupting my mockery of a thought process. "Time is money, and I do not plan to waste either one of them watching you flirt with a mere child, when I could have you doing some more productive." The man's fingers slide slowly through the thick silvery strands of hair before curling them gripping the moon kissed follicles by there roots yanking his head back domineeringly.

The ensnared one's eyes grew ominously cold as his lips slid menacingly over gritted teeth. "I seriously doubt you have enough capital wealth for the sort of game you are dangerously treading into. Jr." His face softens slightly as the grip on his hair is immediately released. He smugly flips his head shaking his hair effortlessly backs in place.

"Ah, ha ha" the brown haired man chuckles with a sigh before he place both hands on the young man's hips each hand on each corresponding hip. He wrenches the leather-clad hips back forcing their body to meet. The young businessman's thin but strong fingers grip even tighter as his upper body presses heavily into the startled one's, called 'Yoko', back. His bullish exhale fluffs the fine hairs on the captive's neck. "I have more than enough monitorial means to break your wild pompous little ass into a tamed lap pet." He whispers in a calm but harsh tone. He releases his grip on the others hips. "Now like I said earlier, time is money." He straightens out his suit regaining his professional posture and walks away.

"I guess this is good-bye," he says to me, as if nothing out of the ordinary just took place. I nod. He glances over to the barkeep whom solemnly shakes his head but pulls out frosted glass and fills it three quarters way with a clear substance. The silver-haired beauty tilted his head back pouring every drop down his throat in one smooth move. His body cringes as his eyes water for a moment. He places the empty glass back down. "Thanks, Yomi" he coughs out.

"Whatever. What's another violation." he says picking up the empty glass, "God, I hope you have a damn good reason for being back here again, kid." The man behind the bar says with a tinge of a broken heartedness.

Our eyes accidentally lock for a brief moment. "Yes, he is." he mouths the sound barely auditable.

The moment breaks as a giggle escapes his lips. He almost regains his regal posture but the strong effects of his over the counter cure-all, kicks in and he is escorted out of the establishment by a previously met but never introduce brown haired man.

"So, you're Yoko." I say to the exiting form. "Hn."

---A/N: Once again short.


	12. Back in Black

DISCLAIMERS- um yeah. Not mine. But one day my pretty one day...Muhahaha Bawhahah. clears throat Well on with the story.

A/N- I am sorry if some points seem confusing, but I can only tell you what Hiei see and he is only notices stuff when it affects him directly.

Who ever said, "love is a wonderful thing," must had just either finished having mind blowing sex or was locked in a padded room declaring their love to their newly named toes. Love sucks it makes you do crazy shit like walk around all night cursing at strangers cause someone can't their ass home long enough for you to talk to them. Nope, time. Time is a wonderful thing. It only takes time and sooner than you know things are flowing back in place like a stream on a once dry riverbed.

The school cafeteria is buzzing. Kuwabara is flirting mindlessly with my totally oblivious sister. Yusuke is trying to decide if he should eat his last spoon of mashed potatoes or fling them at some poor non-expecting victim, namely Kuwabara. Kurama is innocently de-creaming his newly acquired, solemnly offered and graciously accepted, sweet treat. I am gawking. Everything is back to normal.

"Kurama" a voice calls from our right. Yep my life is finally back to normal.

"Fox" the voice, repeats. No extraordinary people showing up.

"Kurama." the voice calls again this time the speaker adds a pat on the summoned one's shoulder. Kurama jumps startled out of his whipped confectionary sugar induced fantasy. I blink and follow the hand up to the owner's wrist then arm then shoulder and finally face.

"Holy Shit." I stammer as ice blue eye twinkle devilishly while a small smile tweaks the corners of lips on a well-cut jaw line.

Kurama looks up unfazed by my stammering and inability to speak. "Yes." he says resuming his licking.

"I will be picking you up."

I finally get my wits back and grunt a confused caveman, "Hn"

"No." he firmly states. "I have school. Plus…" before he could finish his speech he is yanked up by Sensui and dragged over to a more secluded spot. We all blink in disbelief as Kurama is being dragged unwilling but not putting up much of a fight. Yusuke gives me that look as if I could do something about it.

"What." I snap. He shakes his head and shoves the last bite of food in his mouth.

Kurama gingerly comes back to the table his smile is still present, but a bit dimmer. We all look over to him waiting for the right moment to ask the burning question that I assume was on everyone's mind. Yusuke clears his throat.

"So Kurama what do you think is going be to be on the test tomorrow?" he asks. I face fault.

"Chapters three and five, but not four it ties better into the next section." He answers.

"Kurama what the hell was that…" I say with determination. He turns his ivy soul melters on me making my inner schoolgirl instantly come out. Now, my once focus and powerful moment of interrogation is replaced with the exact opposite.

"Thank you Hiei. You are quite forgiven." He says with a smile before leaning over and kissing my cheek.

I manage to nod, as I will my subconscious to gag and bound that school aged female wandering around the planes of my stoic mind. "Hn".

School some how defines all concepts of time and manages to move slower the relatively possible. The last bell rings. I exit the building. I walk home alone. I arrive. I decide anything is better than doing homework. I take a nap.

"Hiei," Why must every dream be interrupted by some one calling my name? I wonder as I shake the final flakes of fantasy of mid-day slumber from my mind.

"Hiei, get up now" my sister shouts in harsh whisper shaking me to the point of SBS

"What." I growl

"Daddy's here." She says biting her lip nervously. Before my mind could process what my body had already done I was out of my window and running down the street.

I am not sure how long it took me to convince my feet to stop running or how I manage to get down that tree so fast is beyond me. All I do know it was dark when I finally did stop. "How in the hell could I have forgotten my father's release date?" I ask my self. The personal belittling continues. I had been planning my whole schedule around it before we moved here I knew where exactly where I was going to be whom I was going to be with and what I was going to say to him. I move to this small town and my whole plan is not only shot to pieces but I haven't even devised a new plan to replace the old one.

"Fuck." I growl kicking a rock, which ricochets off a building and pegs some guy in the leg.

"Ouch" he turns around.

I ready myself for battle. "Sorry." I mumble

His deep scowl softens as he tilts his head to the side in order to get a better angle of my face. I guess. "Ha" he laughs. " I guess it is not only peanuts I must keep out of your reach. I see all small objects are in danger of becoming a projectile with you around." He offers his hand in a friendly gesture. I accept and shake accordingly. "Yomi"

"Hiei"

We walk.

"Lonely night?" I cock up an eyebrow. He shakes his head, "No, no what I mean is most kids your age are either at their friend's house getting drunk or trying to get into the local bars." He scratches the back of his head at his last statement. "Well present company not included, you managed to walk right in." He follows this enlightening discovery with a wholehearted laugh.

I look around and notice he has led me to his place of business. I stop at the front door. He unlocks the front door walks past me flicking on the lights. He hangs his coat up behind the bar before he quickly wipes the counter down with a mixture of bleach and water. He empties the dishwasher loading the overhead glass rack with stemmed glasses and thick handled mugs. He lines up and double stacks the shot glass. He slides the other larger tumblers their pre-determined spot then looks up at me.

"Well, well now do you want to be the doorman or do you plan to actual come inside?" I shrug.

"Hn, thanks." I manage to locate a stool in a dark corner I have a knack for things like that. He, I mean Yomi supplies me with a cold drink I lean against the wall and sip my unscrewed 'Screwdriver'.

About two bathroom trips later the place starts to fill up. There were a few people who happen to come in earlier but I chalk those sorts as purely alcoholics since no one with any social life would be here alone before 10.

"Oh shit," I curse the moment realize the time. I untangle my legs and begin the process of slapping and shaking the blood back into them.

The bell rings for the umpteenth time I ignore it as I continue to work on my legs.

"Well, I be damned. I haven't seen that face in more years than I care to count." A tossed drying brings me out my personal task. I look over to Yomi who was now leaning against the back wall with a smirk on his face and shaking his head. I don an expression of disinterest and direct my attention to the approaching individual but before my eyes could get adjusted to the extra smoke and somewhat dimmer room, warm hands snake their way around me and over my eyes.

"My my isn't it way past your bedtime?" a silk voice breathes over my ear.

"As if you would what time I need to go to bed." I manage to retaliate.

"Aw, come now." He says as his hands pull away from my face to rest a bit to comfortably cross my chest. "I see you came all this way just to see me."

"I am merely here by chance." I state lifting the pale arms from around me noticing the perfectly painted black fingernails and a silver ring with a black rose etched into it. I could almost hear the pout forming on his lips.

"So you didn't even think of me even once."

"Nope" I brush my sleeve across my nose just to make sure it didn't grow.

"Pity" he sighs stealing my unfinished drink. "Because you played in my mind a many nights."

"Hn" I manage to squeeze out of my quickly constricting vocal chords I decide to focus on something other than his eyes because at the moment those golden orbs were telling me without any doubt what played in his mind a many nights had nothing to do with witty conversation. I decide the slightly wrinkled wet ring marred square paper napkin is an interesting place to keep my eyes.

"I see you still have the best clientele in town." A voice says from behind the causally posing platinum. My mind flashes for a moment.

"And I see your taste hasn't change old friend." Yomi answers jovially

"Yomi, so good to see you." he says. My mind spins. I know that voice.

" Yoko" the silver haired boy spins around at the bellowing of his name.

"Argg, fuck me. " he growls rolling his eyes. "Well back to work." he fishes out two pills out of his pocket pops them in his mouth and washes them down with the rest of my watery drink. "Yessss" he purrs strutting over to the man in the black suit whom beckoned him.

I catch myself staring at the sway of the exiting back side and think…..

"Damn that is one fine little piece of ass."

"Shut the fuck up pervert." I spat with out looking up.

"Mmm, that temper is going to get you in a lot of trouble one day." the man says calmly with a bit of ice laced in the words.

I look up to glare at the man. His black hair shone like raven's feathers, he runs his finger along his face tugging his hair behind his ear. He never turns his head he simply shifts his eyes in my direction. "Oh my dear God." I gasp in a panic. I jump up and knock the empty glass on to the floor.

"Goodness Hiei are you alright?" Yomi asks voice over flowing with concern.

"Yes." I stammer trying to get my footing on the now wet floor.

"Hiei?" the man says.

"Do you know him?" Yomi asks

I struggle to my feet and run for the door.

"Yeah he's my…" the door slams and all I can hear is the scuff, tap, scuff, tap of my feet against the asphalt.


	13. Knockin on heaven's door

-This is disclaimed (POOF)

Where can I go? Where can I go? My mind races in perfect rhythm with my fleeting feet. Kurama is not home and my own house is defiantly off limits since I already know sooner or later he will end up there as well. A well-known street name flashes by me. Bingo, my mind chirps as I make a sharp right and trot to my temporary safe house.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

I pause to listen.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

The soft click of the unlocking door answers my quiet prayers. A pissed of teen with dark glaring eyes and unkempt hair growls lowly at me as I push past him to enter, since I am not the type to wait for an invitation.

"Fuck Hiei do you know what time it is?" he mumbles shutting the door and mindlessly scratching his ass at the same time.

I hn'ed and took my refuge on the tattered blue and gray couch. The amazing still scratching teen sighs and walks off to the kitchen. He flicks on the lights. Bad idea.

"Shit" he mumbles as the bright light bores in to unprepared pupils. I can hear glasses being clacked together then the rough sound of sliding of jars, covered dishes and raw food items over grated refrigerator shelves. "Yo' want some thing to drink?" He asks with all the patience of under paid hooker on her last John of the night.

"No" I say trying to keep my sarcasm to a minimum. He just spent a good three minutes fingernail combing his ass hair. I rather not play a game of "Identify That Hair".

He staggers out the kitchen with his own glass of water. He looks a whole lot friendlier. Ah the wonders of water. I muse half-heartedly. Those Aquafina people were quite right indeed. He leans on the arm of the couch to finish up his drink then swings both of his legs over the arm pivoting on his bottom.

"So what brings you here at this wonderful hour Hiei?" He rests his elbows on his knees and stares at me.

"My father " I force out hoping the answer and question session is now complete.

"Oh yeah my old man did mention he was being released today." Yusuke smiles at the fact he was able to make the connection. His smile quickly faded, "They why are you here?" his overly protective side bubbles to the surface. "Did he hit you?"

I shake my head.

"Has he beaten you in the past?"

I shake my head again.

His wrinkles his forehead making the dark hairs on his eyebrows almost meet in the middle, "He better not have…."

I put my hand up. "No."

He sighs falling non-to gracefully off the arm of the couch to a more custom seating position. "Then why in the hell are you running to my house, banging on my front door at 1:30 in the morning, all bicthified and shit?"

I quickly set my meanest glare at the brash youth now sporting a cocky "Yeah, what?" look on his face. I roll my eyes and grunt. "Hn, like you would understand."

He places his empty glass on the table. "Try me. Hey what do I got to lose since I am up."?

"Fine. He left my mother for another man."

"Bahawahhahhahaha" the teen burst eyes filling up with tears of mirth. "No shit. Hiei I was surprised by the fact he actually was with a women long enough to have a child. Gods your pop always had some lap boy attached to his hip." He wipes his eyes. "So your pissed off at dear ole' daddy cause he's gay." He smirks before adding, "kind of shallow coming from a boy who came to school wearing a skirt the first day." His smirk turned a bit evil. He leans in close and whispers in my ear, "Not to mention the fact your itching to fuck a certain red-head b…"

I snap. I am at his throat before he could finish his sentence. I swear I am going to choke that stupid grin off his mug. That was my divine plan, unfortunately I forgot his was a bit stronger than me and had more experienced in the whole fighting thing then I. A quick mental note was recorded reminding myself this very important fact.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand." I grit out as my head bounces off the table.

He releases his grip on my shoulders and rises off of me. "Wrong, Hiei. I understand more than you realize." He reclaims his spot on the couch stretching his hand out to help me up. I slap it away. "You truly loved your father and when he left he broke your heart."

I crawl back on the couch. "I do not. I hate him"

"Hiei hate is a very strong emotion. You can only hate something you once cared greatly about."

"Hn" I reply. Gods this boy can barely pass an open book test and at almost 2 in the morning he get all theoretical on me. Unbelievable.

"Well on that bitter little note, kitten" he mocks. "I will be heading to bed. Again." He gets up and leaves me.

I fall over, laying my head on the bend of my elbow. My knees automatically draw up as my other hand rest in front of my face. My fingertips play with my bottom lip as my thoughts slowly lead me to down a path of repressed but unforgotten memories.

"Hiei." A strikingly beautiful women scolds. The scowl on her face seeming as foreign as a midday black moon. "You have begged your father to take you with him and now all of a sudden you no longer want to go?"

I nod

"Get your coat on young man you are going."

"Love, there is no need. I will go alone." My father softly says soothing the beast that has temporary control of my mother's calm demeanor. He looks over at me, "I will simply go alone." His smile is met with only with a hard glare.

"Like hell you will." I curse tossing the chair back grabbing my coat and marching out the door not waiting for him.

A stream of apologies for my brash behavior fall from his lips as my mother demands my head on the closest chopping block. His usual long and carefree gait is unsteady as if each step was painstakingly thought out before the sole of each foot touched the ground. The rumbling of the engine was the only thing willing to speak.

"I could drop you off somewhere.."

"What so you can steal more time with your lover?" I say calmly before reach into his coat pocket and tossing a condom into lap. "That is quite alright."

"Hiei, please understand I love your mother more than the life itself, I just…" he words trail off.

DONG DONG

The clock shakes me out of my daydream. "Yea right you loved her more than life itself. I guess your life was worth less than some boi ass." I yank the spread thrown on the back of the couch down covering my body. I reach for a toss pillow and cover my head.

"Yusuke", I mumble drifting off to sleep. "That love I once had for my father was lost the moment he chose a stranger over his wife and family."

I was awaken by the heavy haze of a poor man's mixture of bottom bottle liquor remains and baked in smoke.

"Ma'am" I answer back quickly sitting up before she could say my name again, dragging each letter out three time longer than humanly possible. I blink and thank the gods my name didn't have more letters.

"What are you doing here sweety? Would you like something to eat? I can make you some breakfast." she asks cheeks still rosy from her nightly bar ritual. I knew she was still buzzing because one, it was only 3 o'clock in the morning and second, the way Yusuke talks she couldn't boil the water for ramen, even if her life depended on it. She staggers to the kitchen. "Let me just cut up some veg-ia- tables."

I jump up and quickly walk over to her. "No need I already had something to eat before I came here." She looks up at me side ways from her crossed leg position on the kitchen floor.

"Good" she mumbles, "cause I don't think I even have carrots," she adds before falling over with a giggle.

I sigh and help her up. We walk over to the couch. I walk she rambles on about her lack of produce, each syllable burning the baby fine hair on my neck before the hot stench travels up my face to bombard my nasal passages burning down my olfactory glands.

"Good day, Ma'am" I say flicking the television on for her before I make my way to the door. So much for that peaceful moment.

The streets are quiet, no shit my annoying little voices says. My feet always seem to have a mind of their own and like always they led me to the same place. Perhaps I should reprogram my legs before Ms.Minamino thinks I am a stalker. The sound of car slowly rolling by catches my attention for a moment; it pulls partially into the dirt path leading to Kurama's house. A very familiar silver haired beauty slide out the car pulling after him a black bag. A quick wave to the driver and he runs up the path with out a glance back. The car backs up and turns around. The headlights are point right at me; I stand there as if I was a spooked animal. The car lurches forward. I bring myself to walk once again.

"Hiei" a voice calls with a great deal of uncertainty. I look to my left and immediately recognize the face. "Get in."

I stroll over as if I am I had so many other places to go and I was doing this particular person a favor not only by acknowledging his existence but stopping my 'oh so busy life' to talk with him.

"Stop walking like I am holding you up and get in the car. Unless you plan to go home now?"

I press my lips together and pick up the pace. I fling the door open and plop myself down. Yomi points to my seat belt. I roll my eyes and pull the strap around me clicking it into its slot.

"Hiei, Do you want to talk?"

My answer is silence. His patience is saintly. We drive around town the sun breaks over the horizon.

"Who are you?" I ask.


	14. Chariots of Fire

-DISCLAIMERS- In the future amonkey with telekinesis powers might own YYH, but right now I can say I do not. Neither does the monkey.

The rising sun slowly devours the night as I sit in his car. From the moment I got in Yomi's car I realized I am truly tired of running but I more importantly I want to know the truth.

"Who are you and how in the hell do you know my father?" I ask again with a bit more anger than intended.

He sighs and slides down in his seat a bit. "You ask such a loaded question. But basically I am an old long time friend of your father's." Yomi says with a nod satisfied with his answer.

No Shit I mused to myself. "Just how good of a friend?" "Good enough to make him leave his wife?"

His laugh shook the car, which is a feat in itself; this eighteen-ton metal monster of a car would barely tremble during a bomb attack. "Oh my" he quips wiping his eyes. "On the contrary he left me for your mother, the weird part is that I introduced them."

Yea-pah, that little detail threw my little plot boat off a mental waterfall.

"By the look on your face, something seems to be a bit of a surprise for you. Don't let my laugh mislead you. Having your father fall in love with your mother was not my plan." Yomi snorts a small chuckle at his youthful actions. "I foolishly had to test him. I lost."

I regain my stoic look. "He left you but I thought he ……" I pause search for the right phase.

"You thought your father ran out on your mother because of some fresh new ass on the side. Right?" he taps his fingernail against the driver's side window. "God I wished he would have been so easily swayed." He quietly says with a heartfelt sadness. 'But you are wrong." he continues with a strong conviction. "He loved your mother and he adored his children. Trust me I know he would run back and tell me everything." His eyes roll briefly. "Do you know how sickeningly sappy that man can be?"

After so many years of hating the man I had almost forgot all the times he would express his affection despite our pleas and public humiliation

Life was hard enough when you were the smallest thing in your school. Always looking out for some power hunger, brainless, growth hormone junkie wanting to get his rocks off by torturing you. However as a preteen life can really suck when your own father always had to greet you like you haven't seen each other in five years. As an eight year old getting picked up and spun by your father was somewhat acceptable, but not when you're twelve. I remember angrily asking him why he always acted that way. I had forgotten his answer.

"Because I still can and one day these moments will be all I have left of you."

I nod in remembrance.

"Look, I am in no place to tell you what you should and should not do but from one man to another avoiding him will only cause more heartache." His eyes darken for a brief moment, "However, I will not stand wilily by as you deliberately crush him."

"Hn" I grunt. "Who is the Yoko?" I ask changing the subject.

Yomi shakes his head at my sudden subject change, "Wow, you are full of hard questions." He pauses for a while I guess he is trying to find his answer. "He is someone who I prayed I would personally never see again."

I raise my eyebrow. "You seem to enjoy his company when he is around besides why would you give a ride to someone you quote unquote never wanted to see again?"

He nods, "True, true. Hmm, how should I phrase this. Ok 'Yoko' is no more than some high paying perverts walking sexual fantasy. I hate the fact that is what he has chosen to do, but I could never hate him"

"Yea, yea so he's a Hollywood whore with a great heart in a back water town. Sad, sad story so tell me who he is. "

"No." He roars. Raising his hand he continues in a more calm state of mind, "Hiei, some things are best left unsaid by the mouth's of others."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Since the Yoko's identity is such a well guarded town secret then what is the connection between Kurama and Sensui." Most people would have stopped talking by now to wait for an answer but for some odd reason I am in a rambling mood. "One minute I swear Kurama's eyes burn with the unhidden desire to kill him and have his entrails cleaned and then used to restring the broken rackets in the gym closet. The next moment he is bowing to that SoB's every command."

I pause for a second and notice Yomi is no longer his cool self. "Stay away from that little fucker. That boy and his black-hearted father are nothing but trouble. Sensui is nothing but bad news."

"Yea, kinda found that out first hand. But thanks for the heads up."

"Hm." He quickly grunts breaking out his angry mode. "You fought Sensui?" I nod. He nervously rakes his finger through his hair clutching at the roots eye concentrating solely on the steering wheel. "You're the reason. But why?" he asks himself. His deep expression does not change. "I have to go." Slowly releasing the strangle hold he has on his hair he restarts his car and forces it into drive. Still holding down the break pedal he asks me, in a complete afterthought once he realizes I am still in the car, if I needed a ride home.

I shake my head ala three-year-old style and proceed to get out of the car. "No."

I had I lot to think about, besides the walk would do me good. The morning dew still coated the sidewalk making every other step a bit slippery. Despite the fact I was force to swallow a bucket load of information in one sitting my mind wasn't stressed. It is full but not stressed. I felt as I a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. My main question was resolved. A feeling of dare I say happiness is presently playing in my bottle of emotions. Not the kind of happy that makes you skip along, singing a merry little tune whilst tossing flowers up into the air. Hell no. If I ever get that happy I would personally kick my own ass.

Lost in my musings I did not notice how close I am to my home until I'm about to pass the driveway. I look up and sitting on the front steps is the one person, whom a few hours ago would have forced me into an one eighty and praying to Mercury for speed, my father. His raven tresses were cascading down the front of his folded arms as they rested on his gentle raising and lowering chest. His head is bowed. He is asleep. My footfalls are willed to be as silent as possible, I trek ghost like up to the front step.

"Son" he murmurs as a small shiver captures his still sleeping form.

For the first time on a long time I wanted to touch my father and call out to him. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything is all right. I wanted him to understand my pain and ease my confusion. I wanted him. Wanting something and taking the steps to reach that goal, no matter how close it may be are so very far apart.

I walk pass with out a word. I gentle close the door behing me. I did not run but I still can't help hiding.


	15. I'm only human

-Disclaimers do your thing and state the oblivious.

I'm Only Human

Two week have gone by already. School is the same. The teachers all assume they know more than I do simply because they get a paycheck. The majority of the student body believes they are better then I am because they have over active growth hormones. Kuwabara is mindlessly trying to whittle his way into Yu heart. Yusuke is inventing new and more extravagate ways to get off school and everything associated with it. Kurama is becoming harder and harder to find during the weekends, despite his uncanny ability to be all over me during school hours.

Home life is a bit more on the, hmmm interesting side. My father has been living with us. Exactly what do you say to a man who was in jail for over three years? "Hey how was it in lock down and could you please pass the salt, thanks."

"Hiei. Hiei." my uncle calls. I respectfully do not answer. I can hear him walking up the stairs opening my bedroom door and sighing because I am not in there. Of course me leaving the window open might have given him the impression I left but I am not the mind reader.

"Please" I huff to Mr. Wuffles the one-eared teddy bear as I lay back on my sister's bed. "Honestly, I have so many better things to do beside going down stair for dinner to play family." I spread my toes and fan them. Small notes to self; 1. Do not remove your sock at school. 2. Tell Yu to invest in a darker nail polish because sea foam green is most defiantly not my color.

Some how I dose off. One would think a room so freakishly bright would hinder the whole sleeping process but to my great surprise two hours pass before I wake up.

"Hungry" I mumble as I shuffle towards the door of the My Pretty Little Pony sanctuary.

The normal chatter of dinner is now reduced to at hush. Everyone is somewhere else in the house or better yet gone. I pick my plate up off the countertop and pop it in the microwave.

Ding. "Shit, hot hot hot hot" I chant running over to the table practical tossing the plate on to the table. I turn a round get a spoon and hop over to my chair. "Yummy" sing rocking back and forth. "I love stew. Stew, stew, stew."

A bit to soon for my liking the plate is clean. I pick up the finger dipped licked dish and proceed to clean it in a more traditional method with soap and water. Clean, dry and properly placed back in the cabinets I then search for my bowl. Not just any bowl, my dessert bowl. I got it from this old, now closed down, ice cream shop back in my former neighborhood when I was about nine. Insert wavy flash back line here, cue music.

"Hey there kid, you sure do have a large appetite for some one so small. I tell you what, if you can finish this here bowl of ice cream in one sittin' the bowl's yours." My eyes lit up and I ran over to my mom and told her of the exciting challenge given to me. Words were exchanged, the typical boring adult 'no, no I couldn't possible to the please I insist' speech, until finally I hear my unmistakable green light word. The rest is history.

"Bingo." I say jumping down from the countertop deep dish and short stem glass bowl in hand.

I put back the three cartoons of ice-cream, chocolate syrup, coconut shaving, crushed nuts, and cool whip I toss the empty jar of cherry halves in the trash, stick my spoon in my masterpiece of a dessert and skip over to the TV room.

"Hey"

"Ahh, hey" I stammer around the mouthful of ice cream.

He turns his head back around and says nothing more, so I walk over to the couch and flick on the television. I can handle this we are both adults, he can look at what ever he is presently looking at and I can enjoy this captivating show. Time pass by the show seems drags on probably because I am not even looking it. It has been so long since I was in the same room with my father, alone I could help but stare at him. He seemed so young just lying on the floor. His typical black ensemble was replaced with a white t-shirt and light blue lounge pants. His hair is collected in a sloppy high ponytail while the falling strands are routinely being sweep behind his ears. He gazes wide-eyed at a large leather bond book a smile begins to dance on his face with each turned page. He looks up at me in a sort of invitation to join him. I do.

I sit cross-legged in front of the book viewing it upside down. The pictures look vaguely familiar, I knit my eyebrows and I squint hoping to get a better look at the building in the background. The sign in the immediate foreground read Sakuinun High School, and then it finally hits me.

"Wait that's, that's my school but.." I crawl over next to him.

He chuckles low and pleasantly and nods scooting over a bit so I could lie beside him. "Before it was middle school it was the local high school."

He flips the pages I slam my hand down on the page, "hey is that you?"

He nods. I hold back a chuckle. He glares. In the picture he is sitting on a table three other people are surrounding him. They all seem preoccupied with trying to look cool for the camera by not looking at the camera. But there he is sitting merrily sipping on the largest cup of soda I have ever seen, while staring straight in to the camera. I study the picture a bit more and notice another familiar face.

"That's Yomi," he says pointing to the face I did recognize. "The one sitting on my left smoking despite being on school property is Sakyo," he adds point to the cigarette casual dangling from his hand. "And the person laying on the table behind me is Raizen."

"That's Yusuke's dad."

"Yep."

"Is he sleeping?"

"No."

"No?" I tilt my head a bit, point and almost smile. "He's not…"

My father nods, "In every single picture. It took the administration two weeks to notice and by the time they did the books were already printed and ready to be sold. He was almost expelled."

We continue to look through his yearbook each page is littered with the usual messages of encouragement.

"You seemed to be popular. Little black bird" I say with an arched eyebrow skimming over one or seven quick scribbles addressed to him.

"I was the same size as you are now my freshmen year." He states matter of fact. "Hiei, I could either have been angry about my height and have gotten pissed off every time some one tall stood next to me or pimp the cuteness factor."

"I see you chose the role of the pimp." I reply somewhat brashly.

He shrugs, "Yea, but it also helped that I was friends with a six foot seven inch senior named Yomi, a bad ass junior named Raizen and literal cut-throat named Sakyo."

"Some what of a motley crew." I remark as we get to the land of black and white freshmen mug shots trying to play the role of high cost student yearbook pictures. Flipping to the upper classmen, I would have lingered on my father's one inch by one-inch picture but it wasn't that interesting. "That's that smoking guy isn't it" I say point to the picture of the cold smile and even colder blue eyes. He nods. "Your future president of the BB Club?" I read under his picture. "What?"

He began chewing his bottom lip, "It stands for the Black Black Club." I proceed to make the ' thank you so much for the tad bit of information but could you please explain what the hell you are talking about' face. He snorts " It was a organization that Sakyo's grandfather Tarukane start during the turn of the century. It was an elite organization that catered to each member's whim." He nervously begins playing with his hair, which is a trait I have never seen him do.

"So was he future president?" he nods. Yay the pulling teeth conversation, I think to my self sarcastically. "Where you a part of the club?"

He nods. Closes the book with a sigh and pulls him self off the ground. "Yes, but in the end we all ended up hurting each other. It is one thing to forgive or be forgiven by a loved one, it is a much harder thing to except the fact you were the cause for your own pain and the heart ache of others from the beginning. Well Hiei, goodnight."

He leaves never once did he mention the fact I was missing from dinner. Never once did he show any anger for my blatant displaces of disrespect towards him since he started staying here. Never once did a threat fall from his lips or an unkind gaze spark his eyes. Never.

"Goodnight" I whisper to his shadow before jumping up and doing the one thing I never thought I would do.

I wrapped my arms around his waist buried my nose in his chest and cried.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." I sob into his shirt afraid to releasing him.

His fingers rake through my hair trying their best to soothe me. "I know." He wraps his other arm around my shoulders lowers his head down and places a single kiss on the top of my head. "I know." he whispers in to my crown.

A/N- I hope the pieces are starting to fit together better for everyone. This story would have been a less confusing if I didn't decide to make it in only Hiei-vision. God after umpteen chapters I finally reach the bone of my story. Now for a quick story summary, Hiei is the son of Karasu. Yusuke is the son of Raizen. Sensui is the son of, oooh take a wild guess. In addition he is the unofficial godfather of some one else. Kurama has a secret the older generation of residents conveniently turns a blind eye to. The only peers who do know are Yusuke, Sensui and Istuki.


	16. I know more

-DISCLAIMERS- (POOF) The disclaiming fairy appears.

"All is disclaimed." he says in a very high fairy like voice sprinkling fairy dust in the lawyers eyes so they can see me to sue me. (POOF)

Ok before you begin reading I just want to say thank you to all who have made this far. I am sorry I am keeping poor Hiei, thusly you in the dark about a few key things. However I have drops a few hints about the history and how it connects with the present.

Yep I am done rambling on and on and on..

Oh yeah I am still trying to figure out the relationship between my boys.At this time,Yusuke wants to protect Kurama. Kurama wants Hiei to love him. Hiei is infatuatied with Yoko.

Simple, yes.

I Know More

Well, it had to had happen sooner or later. I reread the invitation crammed into my locker by one of my well meaning friends.

"So ya little socialite are ya coming?" Brown eyes glisten.

"How much of a choice do I have?"

"Hiei, Hiei my friend." Yusuke says place an arm over my shoulder. "You always have a choice. You can come on your own free will or we all could drag you there kicking and screaming." He pats my chest, "see always a choice."

"Fine" I gruff.

"See, now was that to hard." he says waving his hand running toward the stairwell before last bell rings.

I pull out the books I plan to pretend to read during my next lesson and walk to my class. I figure why run I am already late. Being late is bad enough. To be late, out of breathe and sweaty is uncouth.

Every class was the same all my attempts to catch a small nap were thwarted. The culprits: teachers and students. The reason: fate hates me. The last bell finally rings and I haul my self toward the door. I catch a glimpse of red hair walking up the stairs. I already know who it is but I really want to get out of this place. Curse my curious mind I turn and head to stairs taking two at time trying to catch up with Kurama. I freeze in my tracks as a small hand grips my wrist.

"Please Hiei." the soft voice pleads.

"Yu?"

Her eyes never meet mine, "Don't."

"Don't what?" I say gently removing her fingers from my wrist.

"Just don't interfere."

I could feel my temper rise to the surface but I close my eyes for amoment and kept it in check. "Yu, dear sister I do truly thank you for the warning but all I am going to do is say hello to a friend."

I could tell she was about to rebuke but like some misguided miracle Kuwabara voice echoes up the stairwell, "Yukina. Yukina where are you? Are you up there?"

I somehow am able to swallow that bit of puke that always seems to form in my mouth whenever he is around. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the large loud and totally annoying beast of a man. I just, it's just…he's dating my sister. The mere thought of this black fact cause my lip to curl up, my brow to lower in the middle and my shoulders to rise in a cringe.

The gentle sounds of perfectly placed footstep tap though out the stairwell like a spring shower. NOT. The erratic sounds of sole slapping and scuffing slam shamelessly off the walls as "he" runs up the stairs taking two or three at a time. We are soon blessed by his visage. He beckons his lovely Yukina. She releases me from her watchful eye. I wave happily as I continue my trek up stairs. See everyone is blessed. I will thank that dear lad for his wonderful timing. I shall have only pleasant thoughts of him for the rest day, this is my vow.

"Yukina, I missed you my little flower."

"Oh, Kuwabara." My sister coos in reply. The soft sound of lips being pressed lightly together in an innocent kiss flood my ears.

"Well that vow was broken quickly," I mumble to myself as horrible, scream inductive images of my sister and that graceless jock- wannabe of a man bombards my fragile mind. Well all I have to do now is see Grandma Genkai gyrating naked in front of a mirror and my life's scarring will be complete.

I reach the top of the stairs and look around every classroom is closed and dark. The click of another steel door quickly catches my attention. I spin around and head for the door clearly marked 'Do Not Enter, Roof Access Only. I press my palms firmly against the cold door and just stand there. Something inside of me was telling me to turn back. For a moment I stood frozen at the door as my own mind and me had a battle. I finally sucker punched and hog-tied my conscious and proceed to walk up the last flight of steps. A faint light pours in from above as I cautiously continue. I notice the door leading to the rooftop is somewhat ajar. After more two second investigative work I see the reason why. Someone has wedged stick between the two rusty hinges. I shrug not really pausing to think since my conscious had been taken care of earlier.

"What the hell do you want?" I hear someone say.

Oh shit I have been caught I almost panic until I realize the voice I just heard was Kurama, he wasn't talking to me and he was quite pissed

The person whom the question was directed to finally speaks, "Now now fox is that any ways to treat an old friend."

"Cut the bullshit, Sensui what do you want? As far as friends you severed that little pathetic thread a long time ago." I blink, they were friends?

"Fine, let us get down to the business at hand." Sensui clears his throat and continues, "I need you to work for me this weekend."

"I know you've blacked mailed me into giving you all of my weekends, so what's so big about this quote unquote job."

"You are required to be yourself."

"No."

"Dear fox, I have kept my promise. Please don't make me break it along with a couple of bones of a certain little and I do mean little, friend of yours. Here's the address. Do show up and do wear something nice." Note to self; kick Sensui's ass.

"But, but this is…" Kurama stutters. "You promised, please don't make me do this one." I could almost see the panic in his voice

"Listen despite what you think, this was not my decision. Personally, I don't think you're not worth the money. But since father is so in infatuated by your assumed innocence, he wanted you." Assumed innocence my eyebrow quirks as I jot yet a mental note to speak with Kurama on exactly what does he do on the weekends.

"Why?" He whispers

"How the fuck should I know. Something about treating an old friend to a sweet favor." Sensui spits icily. "Since I already know you know where it is, getting lost won't be a problem. And since you have made it beyond clear we are not friends, my business with you is done. Bye."

He said bye that means, "Oh god" I eeep jumping down the flight of stairs in a single bound, unfortunately the momentum of my jump forces me head long into the steel door. Fortunately I have a very hard head. I bolt down the corridor randomly checking the classroom door hoping on is unlocked. Fortunately I see a light on in one of the rooms. I haul my little and I do mean little ass to the room swing the door open slide in side, close the door as quickly and as quietly as possible crouch down. I listen carefully for Sensui to pass by. I slowly stand up peeping through the window. The coast is clear. Great now all I have to do is find Kurama and ask him a couple of question. I smile to myself the gods were finally on my side, they are showering me with a bit of good luck.

"Hmmm" I muse looking downward as my pant's leg catches on the zipper of a defiantly unnoticed before this moment, book bag. No problem.

My happy moment is once again tested when the hard clearing of a throat echoes in the room along with a tittering of snickers. I slowly turn around and see that the room is in fact not empty, still believing things could still turn out alright. My thought carry over to the happy fact at least it's not the Detention Room, it is only an after school club I will simply say my sorry and leave. All cake.

"Young man, do take a sit we have plenty." An older man voice rumbles interrupting my thinking process. I turn around teeth and tongue baited to excuse myself politely as possible.

"Aw, fuck." I say as clear as day. My shoulders drop as the letters D, E, T, E, N, T, I, O, and N dance from the board behind the teacher into my ruby colored eyes.

I walk to my seat after receiving two more detentions and realize the gods weren't sprinkling me with their divine love and luck, oh no they were pissing on me.


	17. Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo

-1DISCLAIMERS- I do not own YYH or anything else not even the computer I am typing on. (Sob)

Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo

It's Friday night. It's a clear beautiful night. And, for once my uncle doesn't have some mandatory family event planned this particular weekend. Lucky me, now I have no excuse not to go to that infernal party Yusuke is throwing. I can't even remember how I got stuck in this.

I tap my nail on my front tooth. No, no wait. Ah yes, if memory serves me correctly and by god it usually does, my sister is the sweet little thing that mentioned the shindig. She came skipping in to the living room waving her paper invitation merrily in the air and before I could jump up, drag her out of the room and duct tape her mouth shut she sang of the wondrous events bestowed upon both her and I, namely the party. I feebly mentioned the party was not championed and there would be most likely have, dare I say alcoholic beverages there. They just smiled and said "Ha ha sound like something the son of Raizen would do."

I roll my eyes at the memory and wonder where the hell is Child Protection Services when you need them.

I push my chair out and walk over to the stairs, the clock chimes nine times. I sigh and give in to my fate as my legs bend and flex their way up the stairs. I decide to take a shower just because I might be in a shitty mood at the party doesn't mean I have to smell the part.

Gathering up my shower essentials I head for the other bathroom since the first one is presently being occupied by Yu. Reaching the hall bath, I hear the shower running but since the door isn't locked I walk in. I figure if someone was inside they would have locked the door so I assume it is an abandon shower. You snooze you lose.

"Oh hey, hmm I guess I was in such a hurry to get ready I forgot to lock the door."

"Yea. I'm sorry I should have knocked first." I say backing out the steamed filled room.

"Nonsense. Stay. Have a seat. I will be done very soon so we can chat while I finish up"

"Oh kay" I say as I sit down on the toilet lid trying to think of a good conversational jump off point to have with your father as he washes up in the same room as you. "Umm, you have plans for tonight too." I venture.

"Yea, an old umm acquaintance of mine set my up with…" he quickly opens a curtain giving me the chance to see more of my father than I have seen in a very, very, very long time. "I hope me having a date tonight doesn't bother you too much." he says with the deepest concern. "Because if it does I will be more than happy to cancel it." I shake my head quickly and think at this particular moment you going on a date is one of my lesser concerns. After more minutes of forced conversation sprinkled in with random flashes nudity he was clean, towel covered and heading back to his room to dress. Leaving me to complete the task I previously came in the bathroom to do.

Finished, clean and smelling quite sexy I retrace my steps to my room. Surprise, surprise Yu is still in the bathroom. I shake my head at the female ritual of getting ready and close my bed room door.

"Hmmm." I sigh poking my bottom lip out a bit as a stare in to my closet. I can hear Yu little somewhat grating voice mock my large array of color choices. I like black damn it.

"Oh, when did I buy this?" My finger skim over a non-black, non cotton button up dress shirt. I pull the shirt from the middle of my stack of folded shirts and flick my wrist to quickly unfold it.

"Nice." I place the shirt on my bed and search for the right pants to wear. I'm not sure why I am trying so hard to find the right outfit I mean who is really going to notice what I am wearing. Honestly after the first hour of underage drinking I will be lucky if anyone remember their own names. I shrug and quickly find the perfect pair of pants. I rummage through my dresser for a black t-shirt and a pair of underwear. Boxer-briefs to be exact. All the style of a boxer with the comfort of well fitted briefs. Plus you won't the massive material wedgie you get with normal boxers and you won't be wearing the famous tighty whities.

I jump into my clothes. I fasten my black leather belt with a the silver buckle, it originally belonged to my uncle whom is a very healthy sized man so I have to wrap it around my waist twice. I put on my silver hoops, serpent necklace and matching ring. Dressed and looking rather nice, I contemplate on the many styles I could fix my hair. I opt for the spiked and unruly look.

Finally my sister emerges from her suspension chambers. She looks… "Yu, you look beautiful." She blushes and twirls around. Of course I couldn't just give her a complement she is my sister after all, so I smile and quickly add, "But after spending all that time in the bathroom getting ready, god even Kuwabara would look kinda good by now."

"Ha, ha. Very enlightening of you brother by the way nice socks."

"What?" I say looking down at my feet.

"You own more black clothes than the whole school put together and yet all of your socks are white, what gives?"

"They're comfortable." I say haughtily as I wiggle my toes.

The clock chimes once indicating it is half past, the question rolling around in my mind is it's half past what? The party officially starts at 9, well at least that's what was written on the invitation. I believe I started getting ready at exactly 9 o'clock so at the latest the time should be 9:30 I reason with myself, because everyone knows it better to figure out the time instead of walking down a hall to actually look at a clock. Confident in my own personal internal time keeping abilities I waltz down stairs to wait a bit longer for my sister who is back in her room, AGAIN.

My father greets me with a nod and a smile. I almost return the gesture, I nod and attempt a smile if it didn't come out sue me. He is sitting at the table nursing a glass of water.

"Hm, I thought you guys would be gone by now?" he says running his fingers through his hair.

"Yep." I say leaning against the countertop sip on my own glass of water. "So did I."

He flips over his wrists, " I mean the way Yu was going on and on about this party I thought she would be on the door step ten minutes before the thing even started and here it is almost two hours after."

My mind says "Oro?" as my mouth manages to ask for the time in a more dignified way.

"It's almost ten forty five."

I start my mental cursing of my lousy internal clock but before I could finish the door bell rings. Being far to busy to answer it my father happily get up and strides over to the front door.

"I see you didn't have to much difficulty in finding the place." My father says

"No, I am quite familiar with the area." the other voice answers. Damn it I know that voice, I heard that voice before but where. Where?

"Do come in."

"If you insist," the known but still not remembered voice says with a cool seductive taunt of a laugh.

I put down my glass and head for the front room with is roughly ten paces away. "That sounds like, but why would he be here?" I quietly murmur.

I swear once I turn the corner I am going to be face to face with a golden eyed platinum blonde. To my great surprise my father is shutting the door as a some red head sashays backwards into our house. This person is wearing the tightest not to mention lowest pair of black leather pants I have ever seen a individual poured into.

"So, do you plan on telling me your name?" My father asks with a smile before he realizing I had walked into the room.

"Whatever for?"

Like a dance I proceed to walk a bit closer. The read head takes three more tip-toe crossing steps backwards. My father finally acknowledges my presence with a chipper "Hey Hiei."

"Huh?" the red head almost squeaks out of surprise spinning around tripping non-to gracefully over their feet. Not really wanting to get crushed I attempt to redirect the fall but end up over compensating and manage to fall on top instead.

"Ouch" the body below me groans.

My ear is resting on this persons chest, with no boobs obstructing my view of the room I quickly conclude this person is a boy. I shake my head and glare at the boy below me. His eyes flutter for a second before opening up. I stare dumbfounded into familiar pools of emerald.

"Kurama." I barely manage to whisper.

To be continued


End file.
